Trails of the King
by REdArrowgirl
Summary: Thorin is now King and the kingdom of Erebor has never been better. Yet, a lingering threat continues to cause trouble for the Line of Durin. Can the company over come this new danger or will Erebor once again fall into dark hands? (A sequel to where once was love, now darkness falls)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my story, Where Once was Love, Now Darkness Falls, but you do not need to read that story to understand this one. There will be references to that story, but nothing so major to make this story unreadable. **

**Hope everyone enjoys this story. **

It had been three weeks since Thorin was crowned king and Erebor had never been greater. The mines had opened again with treasures following through the vast tunnels and caverns. The halls had been polished, restoring the kingdom much to its former glory. There was open trade with the men of the lake and past wounds were healed. The dwarves of the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains, now the dwarves of Erebor, were happy, well feed, fully clothed, and prosperous. It was everything Thorin ever wanted.

Thorin had done his best the past three weeks to be a 'true' king. He made sure everyone had enough to keep warm and enough to eat, for some had been without that for a long time. He supervised the reopening of the mines and the creation of market places. He met with Bard a few times helping rebuild lake-town and provide provisions for those harmed during Smaug's attack and the battle. Thorin was kinder to the new lord of men. His meetings with Bard consisted not of arguing, but understanding. He gave Bard the respect and help worthy of his closest friends. Thorin gave some jewels to Bard to open up trade with Gondor in the south. The people of the lake and the dwarves of Erebor had never been closer.

Yet, there was still lingering tension in the air of Erebor. The curse of the gold was still the subject of many whisperers. The treasure room was being organized by members of the original company and Thorin had a selective list of those who were allowed in the treasury. He was not on that list. Thorin avoided the gold like the plague. He could still feel himself being drawn to the gold, but Thorin resisted it. He preoccupied his time with meetings. Thorin found keeping busy was a good way to mute the call of the gold. He found being alone for too long made it louder.

Bilbo sent most of the last three weeks alone. He spent much of his time inside his chamber and inside the record room reading anything that was in the common tongue. He shared a great deal of time with Ori, who was also going through the records. He ate and drank; well Bofur did most of the drinking, with Bofur. The carefree dwarf would sing songs all night long and force Bilbo to dance at all the celebrations. The hobbit would always leave the parties early and sit in his chambers thinking of his books and armchair. He promised the company he would help rebuild Erebor before he headed back for home and now it was rebuilt.

Fili and Kili did very little to help rebuild. They rested a great deal, healing from old wounds, and Thorin would drag them to meets with the council, which they also rested through. They toured Erebor with their mother, learning where every nook and cranny was. The two never stopped smiling; even in their sleep they looked happy.

Then, of course, there was Dain who never seemed happy. He disagreed with almost everything Thorin had to say at council meetings. He would get on Thorin's case for allowing his heirs to sleep though them. He glared at members of the company and refused to even look at Bilbo. He never showed up to any of the celebrations and when he did Dain mostly just sat in the corner arms crossed.

Erebor was once again the greatest dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth.

/

Like most days, Bilbo was peacefully walking through the massive halls admiring the carvings and sheer size of everything. His light footsteps echoed through the empty corridors and passages. He thought of Bag End. He always thought Bag End was big and empty, but now Bilbo began to realize it was the exact opposite.

"Master Baggins, isn't?" A voice boomed. Bilbo turned to see Dain standing him behind. Bilbo pointed to himself in confusion. Dain had never once acknowledged his existence. Bilbo assumed Dain hated him based on the effort he put into avoiding him. "Did you forget your name laddie?"

"No," Bilbo replied. "I'm Bilbo Baggins."

Dain walked up to him and Bilbo suddenly felt the urge to put on the ring. He slipped his hand in his pocket touching the smooth surface of the ring. It made him feel calmer. "Have you seen my cousin by chance?" Dain asked standing over the hobbit.

"No," Bilbo squeaked out. "I haven't seen Thorin."

"King Thorin," Dain corrected him.

"Right, king Thorin," Bilbo fixed himself. No one had ever corrected him before. Thorin himself didn't even correct him when they spoke a few weeks ago.

Dain chuckled looking down at the blond hobbit and the mithril shirt peeking out from under his clothing. "Thorin cares about you a great deal doesn't he?" Dain asked and Bilbo's ears grew red. "Thorin cares about you and those two heirs of his above all else. It's a shame really."

"A shame?" Bilbo questioned raising his voice. His hand was tight around the ring in his pocket.

Dain nodded and Bilbo wished he had Sting with him. "Caring and loving are weakness to a king, a weakness that makes them soft. A king should be stern and have a fist of iron, not a bleeding heart." Dain paused for a moment.

Bilbo was ready to punch him. Love and caring was everything to hobbits. It did not make someone weak, it made them whole. Thorin was not weak for loving his nephews; in fact, Bilbo believed it made him stronger.

Dain continued, "you and those two heirs, in fact that whole company, Thorin has a soft spot for. He cares about their safety and wellbeing more than his own. It's dangerous for a king to have such an obvious weakness. It will be his downfall if he's not careful. Anyone could come up and stab him in that soft spot if he doesn't watch out." With that Dain dismissed himself and left the hobbit once again alone in the corridor.

**Yeah, I'm not going to do Dain's accent. I can't write it well and when I first imaged Dain I did not picture him how they had him in the movie. This chapter was really to tell what had happened before the story and what may happen later. Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far and if you have any theories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got a fully developed plan for this story! ( I didn't have an ending) Yay, also the title was suppose to be Trials of the King, but do to a typo on my part it became Trails. Oops. But I guess the title still works. **

Thorin woke up gasping. Breathing heavily he looked around afraid his dream was more than just a dream. Sighing, Thorin calmed down seeing he was in his room. Thorin had no idea what time it was, but he knew he would get no more sleep tonight. He was afraid to sleep. He was afraid of his dreams.

"My lord," a voice called out after a knock on the door. It was a dwarf guard posted outside of Thorin's chamber. "Are you well, my lord? I heard yelling."

Thorin took a deep breath, rubbing his face. "I'm fine," Thorin barked out then rolled over in his bed. He pulled the covers over his head. He laid there not daring to close his eyes, his mind racing to think of anything besides the gold. The hours dragged on with Thorin clinging onto his sanity. He couldn't not fall into madness again, he wouldn't.

"King Thorin?" A voice spoke from behind the door.

"I said I am fine!" Thorin yelled shaking the candle next to his bed.

"Thorin, it's me, Fili. May I come in?"

Thorin nodded, and then called for Fili to enter. Thorin had forgotten he had a meeting with the consul early in the morning. Fili was fully dressed in his best clothing with simple silver crown on his head. Thorin smiled seeing him. Even after three weeks the amount of pride and joy he felt seeing Fili dressed as a proper prince had not demised at all.

Fili watched Thorin carefully as he got out of bed and lit some lanterns to brighten the room. "Is something wrong, uncle?" Fili asked.

Thorin shook his head, "No, I just didn't sleep well that's all."

That was the fifth time Thorin had told Fili he had slept poorly in the last seven days. Fili knew he should not ask, but he did anyways. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm not tired," Thorin lied.

"Well you look tired. Thorin, don't lie to me. Why aren't you sleeping?" Fili crossed his arms. Thorin sighed; sometimes Fili was too stubborn for his own good. Yet, Thorin didn't say a word; instead, he kept getting ready for the meeting avoiding looking at his eldest nephew. "It's the gold sickness isn't it?" Fili asked and Thorin let in a sharp breath. Thorin looked over at Fili. "That's why you're not sleeping. The sickness won't let you."

Thorin nodded slowly. "I still fall prey to it in my dreams."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Fili asked remembering everything that happened while Thorin was under the influence of the gold sickness. He could still feel the faint tingle of pain from his wounds and remember the evil glow in his uncle's eyes as he placed the gold above him and his brother's wellbeing.

"You already have," Thorin said putting his hand on Fili's shoulder. Thorin gave Fili a quick smile then walked passed him towards the door.

"Thorin," Fili said not facing him. "I don't want to lose you again, uncle."

Thorin hung his head for a moment, "you won't Fili. I promise you that."

The two walked in silence towards the great meeting hall. They were both lost in thought about their conversation. Thorin at times would open his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. He was never good at apologizes, especially when everything was his fault. The guilt of his actions still weighted heavy in his mind and despite Balin constantly telling him to forgive himself, Thorin never could. He had hurt those he loved most, pushed away his hobbit, turned on his friends, and for what?

"Where's Kili, shouldn't he be here?" Fili questioned just as they reached the meeting hall.

"I told Kili he could skip this meeting. It will be long meeting, so I told him he could sleep in his bed instead of at the meeting." Thorin told Fili truthfully.

"What!? Why does he get to skip it and sleep in?" Fili questioned feeling envious. He hated being dragged to every meeting. The elders all talked slowly and about stuff Fili couldn't care less about. Fili never got to speak at the meetings either. He just sat at the table listening to everyone else talking. Every elder had something to say, and they would always say it in long winded speeches that could last for hours. All the meets were long and boring. The only excitement that ever happened was when someone, usually Dain, would get into an argument with Thorin. Yet, as of recently, Dain hadn't done any talking at the meetings. In fact, he skipped the last one.

"Can't I skip it too?" Fili begged. He knew he would get down on his knees and kiss Thorin's feet if it meant getting out of sitting through another elder talk-o-thon.

"No Fili, this meeting is important."

"But Kili's not going," Fili argued.

"Kili is not my heir," Thorin said sternly. "Fili, one day you will be king, you need to know how to head a meeting and how to act during one."

"I'm never going to be king."

"What?" Thorin questioned. He looked at Fili with nervous eyes.

The blond let out a faint laugh, "Thorin, you're too stubborn to die. I think you'll out last us all."

Thorin shook his head, "Fili, you shouldn't joke about death. Everyone passes to Mahal's halls one day, in their own time, even me. And when that day comes Fili, when I am dead, you will be king." Thorin put both his hands on his nephew's shoulders. He looked into Fili's blue eyes, yet Fili turned his gaze away.

"Tell you what," Thorin said in his softest voice. The one he usually used when dealing with Kili. "You do not have to come to the meeting today." Thorin said and smiled at Fili, who brightly smiled back. "Go spend time with your brother and mother."

Fili thanked Thorin and began to run off before Thorin called out for him. "Fili, you are going to be a great king one day."

"And you're a great king now Thorin," Fili said in return and ran off to wake up his brother. Thorin smiled. He felt more pride, which he did not think was possible, for his eldest sister's son, for both her sons. Thorin smiled knowing that when he died Fili and Kili would take good care of the kingdom and themselves. They were good heirs, good nephews, and good sons. The smile left Thorin's face; he wished he could live a long life. He wished he could live long beyond his years so he could watch Fili and Kili grow without missing a single moment.

**Aw, Thorin, Fili, and Kili are so happy. It would be a shame if something **_**happened**_** to that. More members of the company next chapter! **

**Please review and have a good day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. There has been a lot of set up, but now it's time for the actual plot. **

Bilbo felt panicked. The words Dain had said echoed in his mind like a sadistic broken record. His heart was screaming that something was not right; he could feel it. Bilbo tightly gripped the ring in his hand and started to run. Bilbo couldn't explain it, but there was a horrible feeling that filled his whole body and wouldn't let go. He had to find Thorin. He had to tell him about the warning in his heart. Something was going to happen. Something bad.

Bilbo didn't find Thorin, instead he found Dori. Actually, Dori found him. The dwarf saw him running by and stopped him. "Master Baggins, is everything quite alright?"

"Have you see Thorin?" Bilbo asked catching his breath. "I need to speak with him."

"I can't say that I have, but its late, maybe you should try and find him in the morning, but then again I think Balin said he had meetings with the council all day tomorrow," Dori told the hobbit.

Bilbo slid the ring back into his pocket. The dark feeling in his heart seemed to fade slightly as he let go of the ring. "I need to speak with him, its important."

"What's going on Master hobbit?" Dori asked ushering Bilbo to sit down.

The hobbit shook his head. "It's nothing…it's just," Bilbo looked at the considered dwarf. "I haven't seen him in a while that's all," Bilbo gave a fake smile and a lie.

"Aye, he's been rather busy lately. I'm sure you'll see him soon," Dori told the hobbit with a smile. Both them had no idea how wrong they were.

/

Fili, Kili and their mother spent the whole day together while Thorin sat in meetings. Dis surprised them with metal clasps that matched the ones the originally set out with on the quest. She helped her sons place the clasps back in their hair and helped Fili with some braiding. She had been so worried about them on the quest, but she didn't have to say it out loud for her sons to know. They drank ale and sang with Bofur some. It was a merry day.

They met up with Bilbo, who did not tell them about the strange sense of danger he had in his heart. Instead, the hobbit complimented them on their hair and laughed as Bofur made a drunken fool on himself. The hobbit found himself laughing as he watched Kili and Fili dancing on the tables with woman from the gathering crowd. Yet, as the afternoon pressed on Bilbo found himself smiling and laughing along less and less. He thought of the partiers at the Green Dragon. He thought of the party they had when old Proudfoot grew the largest turnip in Shire history. Bilbo smiled again thinking about his garden back home. He hoped someone was keeping it weeded while he was gone. He hoped it was growing strong.

He spotted Dain enter the party. He seemed as angry as ever. The meeting must have not gone his way, Bilbo figured. The hobbit finished his ale and went to his chamber to get some sleep.

Bilbo woke up early so he could meet with Thorin. He hadn't seen his friend in a long time and he missed the dwarf king. He had to tell Thorin about what Dain had said about weakness and about the lingering feeling that something was terribly wrong. Bilbo put on his mirthil shirt and strapped Sting to his side. He nodded to himself. Yes, today would be the day he finally saw and spoke with Thorin again.

The hobbit hurried to Thorin's chambers where a large dwarf in heavy armor was standing guard. "Excuse me," Bilbo said politely to the guard. "I wish to speak with King Thorin."

"The king is not here," the guard said not looking at Bilbo.

"What do you mean not here? This is his room is it not?" Bilbo asked putting his hands on his hips.

The guard nodded, "Indeed Master Hobbit, but my lord Thorin is not inside."

Bilbo let out a long breath. "Where is he?"

"I cannot say. Last night he woke up and left his quarters saying he needed to think. He walked that way," the guard pointed towards the mines, "but he has not returned."

"Needed to think?" Bilbo asked.

"Master Baggins!" Kili's voice cheered. Kili and his brother were walking up to Bilbo with identical smiles on their faces. "You are up rather early," Kili noted.

Bilbo smiled at them. "I was hoping to speak with Thorin, but he's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?" Kili asked looking at the guard.

"The guard says he got up in the middle of the night for a walk and hasn't come back," Bilbo told them and the guard nodded in an agreement. "Why he did that is beyond me," Bilbo told them.

"Back in the Blue Mountains Thorin would go on walks when he had a bad dream. It was a way to clear his head, he would say. He must have had a nightmare of some kind," Kili said, but Bilbo was looking at Fili. The eldest was biting down on his lip and looking sideways as though he was worrying over something greatly. "Come on, he mustn't have gotten far. Which way did he go?" Kili asked and the guard pointed down a hall towards the mines. Kili thanked him and the three walked down the halls in search of Thorin.

After a few minutes, Kili grew impatient. He began yelling his uncle's name, the words bouncing off the emerald walls. They kept walking, checking down every corridor and hall, with no sign of their king. Kili began to yell louder with a bit of panic in his voice.

"What is going on laddie?" Balin suddenly appeared from behind a corner hearing all the yelling.

"Have you seen Thorin? We can't seem to find him anywhere," Kili asked.

Balin shook his head, "not since yesterday's meeting. He looked awfully tired at the meeting. He said he was going to his chambers to get some rest last time I spoke with him. Has anyone seen him since?" Balin asked and Bilbo explained that Thorin left his quarters during the night and was nowhere to be found. "He probably just got lost on his walk. No need to worry, I'm sure he'll turn up," Balin said with a smile

Fili and Kili nodded in an agreement, knowing Thorin's history of getting lost. Yet, Bilbo looked down at his hairy feet. The feeling that something was wrong was stronger than ever now. He felt nervous and on edge. "Maybe we should keep looking for him, just to be safe," Bilbo suggested putting his hand in his pocket.

"Is everything alright laddie?' Balin asked.

"yes, I just think we should keep looking," Bilbo said with a shrug.

Balin nodded, "agreed. We'll keep searching for another hour around these halls, if he still doesn't turn up, then we'll gather a search party." The group agreed and the four continued to look for their king.

The hour passed with no sign of Thorin. Fili began to yell for his uncle, but his shouts were answered with no reply. Kili began to look panicked. He stared running down corridors and stairwells to look for Thorin, screaming his name, but he couldn't find him. Balin even looked a little nervous, though he tried to hide it.

They gathered a search party, consisting of every member of the company, at least ten guards, Dain, and Dis. They broke into groups of three and Fili ordered where they were to search. Ori, Dori, and Nori were to search the record rooms and the surrounding areas. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur were to search the dining halls and kitchens; Balin, Dwalin, and a guard around the throne room; Oin, Gloin, and another guard to look around the healing rooms, Dain and a few guards to look around the forges, Dis and more to look around all the living quarters, and the rest to look for the mines. Everyone set out to look for their missing king. Fili, Kili, and Bilbo reminded not being assigned a place to look.

"What about us?" Kili asked his brother feeling anxious to find his uncle. "Where are we going to look?"

Fili turned to his brother and the hobbit. He sighed heavily. He looked at the two but he didn't speak.

"The treasure room," Bilbo spoke for Fili. "You want us to check if Thorin went back there."

Fili nodded.

"Thorin wouldn't go back to the treasure room!" Kili protested. "He knows he can't be around the gold."

"We have to check Kili," Fili told him.

"He doesn't have the gold-sickness," Kili raised his voice and gripped a tight fist.

"I never said that, but Thorin is missing Kili and…and I know he's been struggling with the sickness lately. There is a chance the madness took him again and he went down there during the night. Kili, I don't want that to be what happened, but we have to check to see if he's there. If he is, we have to be there for him, to pull him back," Fili nodded to Bilbo and Kili. They headed down to the treasure, afraid of what they would find there.

**Thanks for reading! Will they find Thorin in the treasure room and if they do will he still be Thorin? All these answers and more next chapter! Wow, that sounded corny. **

**Please review with theories and/or comments and have a nice day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The amount of support for this story is so amazing! It really means a lot and I'm so happy people enjoying it! So a BIG thank you to everyone who followed and/or favorite and thank you to everyone for reading! **

Fili lead his brother and the hobbit down to the treasure room, the glow from the gold growing brighter as they got closer. Fili paused just outside the entrance. He breathed deeply trying to keep himself calm. Fili knew all too well what could happen when his uncle lost himself to the gold sickness. He glanced back to Kili and Bilbo, gave them a forced smile, and then entered the treasure room.

The place was dead silent. Everyone who was assigned to organize and count the treasure was out looking for Thorin making the place feel empty and ominous. Kili's nervous heavy breathing echoed off the pillars and piles of gold. The group took a few steps scanning the piles for a sign of their king.

"Thorin!?" Kili yelled. The three paused for an answer, Kili holding his breath, but no answer ever came. "Thorin!?" Kili screamed even louder, again no one answered.

"Split up," Fili ordered. "This place is huge, he could be anywhere." He spotted Kili's worried face; Fili knew what he was thinking. "He must not have heard you, Kili."

Kili frowned, "or he purposely ignored me."

The eldest sighed not having anything to say that could make his little brother feel better. "Come on, let's take a look around."

The three began searching the treasure room. Bilbo searched by himself, climbing the piles of gold to search from above. Fili made sure his brother was always in direct line of site as they searched the cleared paths. A few minutes passed with not the slightest sign of Thorin. Kili began to yell again. More minutes passed and Fili began to yell as well. Their screams echoed off the piles and piles of gold.

They searched for an hour, checking every inch and space for their king. Thorin was not there. The place was empty. Despite this, Kili kept screaming for his uncle, as loud as his lungs would let him. It took Fili grabbing a hold of both his shoulders and shaking him to make him stop. "Where is he, Fili?" Kili asked in a soft voice. Fili had no answer.

"Perhaps one of the other search parties found him," Bilbo suggested.

Kili perked up and ran out of the treasure room. In uncle had not gone to the treasure room, instead he wandered somewhere different. Thorin did not give into the sickness again. Kili smiled brightly as he ran to meet with the other search parties. Someone must have found Thorin by now; he was sure of it.

Fili and Bilbo watched as Kili sprinted up the steps. They turned to each other seeing they both had sad, worried looks on their faces. They both forced a hopeful smile and followed Kili.

Only three of the search parties had returned by the time Kili made it to the meeting hall. Kili ran inside scanning the crowed of dwarves for his uncle. He wasn't there. The smile left his face. Did no one find him yet?

"Was he in treasure room?" Gloin asked the young dwarf walking up to him. Kili shook his head. "That's a relief."

"Did you find him Gloin?" Kili asked with hopeful eyes.

Gloin shook his head, "no, laddie, I can't say I did. Oin and I searched every healing room, but our king was not there. The others," Gloin said pointed to the crowed, "said the same thing. None of us found a single trace of King Thorin."

Fili and Bilbo entered just in time to hear Gloin. They hung their heads and Fili gave his brother a soft pat on the back. They all agreed to wait in the meeting hall till the other search parties came back with news. Kili paced the hall not speaking to anyone even when addressed. Fili reported his findings, or lack thereof, to the other parties and listened to what they had to say about their search. He dismissed himself and sat in the corner staring at his shoes. Bilbo sat at the table by himself. He rubbed the surface of the ring as he waited.

Another search party, the one Bofur led, came back after ten minutes of waiting. With a heavy heart Bofur told the princes they did not find Thorin in the dining hall or the kitchen. He said they searched it twice just to be safe. Fili thanked them with a smile and Kili began pacing again.

A search party of all guards arrived a few minutes later. They reported finding no sign of the king in the vast number of halls they were assigned to search. Fili thanked them with a smile and Kili started pacing faster.

Ori, Nori and Dori came back a half an hour later. They sadly told Fili they had not seen Thorin in the records room. They offered to look again, but Fili told them to sit and rest till the other search parties returned. He thanked them for their efforts, still smiling. Kili stopped coming up to greet the returning search parties.

Balin's search party returned. Balin put his hand of Fili's shoulder and apologized telling him they did not find Thorin in the throne room. Fili smiled saying it was alright and he thanked Balin for looking.

Another group of guards returned after an hour of waiting reporting not seeing Thorin in their assigned section of the mines. Fili thanked them for their efforts with a half smile.

Dain's search party returned next. He shook his head telling Fili they did not find him the forges. He reinsured Fili they would find him soon, but Fili looked unchanged by Dain's kind words. The lord of the Iron Hills patted Fili on the shoulder and went to speak with the others.

Fili's mother came back next. Kili came up this time to see if she found her brother. She shook her head and hugged her youngest. She went to hug Fili, but he avoided her embrace. Kili and Dis sat down at the table and spoke as Fili waited for the other search parties who were still looking down in the mines.

One of them arrived and said the same thing everyone else did: Thorin was not there. Fili thanked them, but he could bring himself to do the polite thing and smile. Another returned from the mines. No sign of Thorin. Another returned. No Thorin. Another. No Thorin. Another. Still no Thorin.

It had seven hours since Fili sent the search parties out when the last one returned to the meeting hall to report. Kili jumped up from the table and ran over to them as the guards entered. Noticed they were the last to arrive and the sad looks on everyone faces they took off their helmets. Shaking their heads the reported that they did not find Thorin.

Fili nodded at the news. He turned to crowd of dwarves and thanked them for their efforts in a loud, strong voice. He told everyone to get something to eat and some rest and then they would continue the search. Everyone left the meeting hall besides, Fili, Kili, Dis, Dain, and the elders of the council, who had a quick meeting about what to do next.

"Another party should search the mines," Fili said first. "The mines are large, dark, and unmapped someone could have easily missed Thorin if he was down there. He may be hurt and unable to call out for help." the elders nodded in agreement with the prince. "I think we should also check outside the mountain. I want a search party to check outside Erebor, send one to Ravenhill and one to the ruins of Dale."

"We should send one to Lake-Town as well," suggested Dain. "Perhaps he had a meeting with those filthy lake men he neglected to tell us about."

"Right, send word to Thranduil. Perhaps Thorin has wandered into the woodland realm by mistake," Fili ordered. The council agreed and began to make the necessary arrangements.

"Fili, you should listen to your own advice, go get something to eat," Balin said. "We can organize the search parties."

"I'm not hungry," Fili said walking towards Dain to help him with the search party to lake-town.

Dis stepped in his way. "Now Fili, listen to Balin and go get something to eat. We have everything handled here." She stroked his blond hair. "We'll find him, my son. Thorin wouldn't want you starving to death looking for him. Go get something to eat," she looked over at Kili, "both of you."

Fili and Kili didn't argue, they knew it was hopeless against their mother. They were both hungry, although they would never admit it. They went to the dining hall and sat down next Bilbo. The hobbit, being the kindly soul he was, told them a story about the time he lost his favorite scarf. Soon most for the dwarves had gathered around Bilbo to listen to his story. Fili and Kili began laughing and smiling at Bilbo hilarious story. Bilbo smiled seeing the two happy again. He would never tell them that the story as completely made up.

After they ate Fili, Kili, and Bilbo went back to the meeting hall. They helped form the search parties and map out where everyone was to look. It was past dark when they finally got everything ready. The elders, Fili and Kili reluctantly, agreed that the search parties would set out at first light the next day.

The night passed by slowly. Kili spent the first part with his mother, the two cleaning up his chambers. Dis finally went to bed and Kili lay down in his bed looking up at the dark ceiling. It took hours for him to fall asleep. He tossed and turned wondering if there was someone where they forgot to look. He thought about the times, when he was little, when he would play hide and seek with Thorin and his brother. He was always the best at hiding and Thorin was always the worst. Kili uncomfortable slept through the night.

Fili spent his night alone, sitting on his bed looking down at his feet. He would get up occasionally, and pace around his room, only to sit back down on the bed. They must have missed something. Thorin had to be somewhere. Jumping up Fili ran to the one place no one looked: Thorin's chambers.

Pushing by the guard Fili entered his uncle's room with high hopes. The room was empty. Yelling in anger Fili began searching the room, as though Thorin was hiding from him. He pushed the bed over and opened every chest, even the small ones. Thorin wasn't there. Still angry Fili went back to his room and sat on his bed till morning.

The next morning came. Fili and Kili saw the search parties off and watched as the crow carrying the message for Thranduil sailed off towards the forest. The hours passed by slowly as they waited for word from the search parties.

"Is there anywhere else in Erebor we haven't looked?" Kili asked growing impatient.

"We have a party looking over the mines again, per your request Fili," Dain said. "The mines are vast and deep with many tunnels and passages. It may be a while till they are all thoroughly searched."

"But all of them are being searched, correct?" Fili asked.

Dain gaze a sideways glance and Fili crossed his arms. "There is a section of the mines we have yet to search," Dain told Fili. "The mine was closed, by King Thorin, after Erebor was retaken. The mine is deep and dangerous. The rock is loosely packed together and crumbles easily. We lost ten miners who tried to go down the tunnel before King Thorin ordered it to be closed. You would recall King Thorin prohibiting entry into that mine if you did not sleep through the meeting," Dain said with a glare. Fili glared right back. "Yet, if you feel the mine must be searched, prince Fili, then we will get it done."

Fili thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. I don't want any more death, we have had too much of that lately."

Dain's mouth hung open in awe of Fili. He was young, still a child, yet already he had the baring of the true king. Dain nodded to himself.

The three went to join a search party that was doing another sweep of the halls and corridors. Dain watched Fili closes as they looked. He held himself like a king, a true king.

The day passed by quickly. Soon enough the search parties from Ravenhill and Dale returned. They both reported that they did not find Thorin. The bird returned from the woodland realm shortly after. Thranduil wrote that Thorin had no crossed into his boards. He made a snarky comment about how they should keep a better track of their king and everyone was ready to cut his head off.

Fili went out to the balcony looking out at the setting sun. Maybe Dain was right, maybe Thorin had gone to Lake-Town without telling anyone. Maybe he was meeting with Bard, maybe he was out there in the wildness on a hunting trip, and yet maybe he wasn't. Maybe something had happened, something horrible. Fili thought about the mines Thorin closed for being dangerous. The mines and Lake-Town were the only known places they had yet to look. He had to be at one of those places. He had to be.

"Where are you, Thorin?" Fili asked no one and went to his chambers.

**Sort of long filler chapter to build suspense. Where is Thorin!? Any ideas? Thanks for reading! **

**Review and have a nice day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to find out where Thorin is…or is it time? **

Fili did not get any sleep the second night of Thorin's disappearance. He tried, at one point, by crawling into his bed, but he tossed and turned. He got up and sat on his bed as the hours slowly passed by. He thought about Thorin the whole time, thinking of where he could be and why they did not find him yet.

At dawn Fili left his room heading to the balcony to wait for the search party from Lake-Town. He spotted Kili once again pacing through the passage ways of Erebor. "Couldn't sleep?" Fili asked walking up to his brother.

Kili shook his head, "no, could you?"

"No."

"Didn't think you would be able too," Kili said then paused for a while. The corridor fell silent. "Where is he Fili?"

"I don't know, Kili. Dain likes to think he is Lake-Town meeting with Bard, but I'm not too certain of that anymore," Fili slumped down to the floor. Kili sat next to him. "Thorin would not have gone to Lake-Town without telling anyone. He would have said something to Balin or Dwalin or us."

"Where else could he be then? We've searched everywhere else."

"No we haven't."

Kili thought for a moment, "those closed mines? Why would Thorin go down there? He closed them himself for being too dangerous. Why would he get up in the middle of the night and go there?" Kili asked.

"I don't know, Kili, but those mines are the only place we haven't looked," Fili told his brother. "Maybe he got lost and…," Fili didn't finish his sentence.

"And what, Fili, and fell down the mine shaft? Do you think uncle tripped and stumbled down into the mines at night!? Thorin isn't some drunken klutz who can't keep his footing!"

"That's not what I'm saying Kili," Fili snapped back.

"What are you saying?" Kili pleaded, "because to me it sounds like your saying uncle accidently fell into a mine shaft!"

"I never said it was an accident," Fili said under his breath.

"You think someone pushed him?" Kili asked with a gasp.

Fili shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe he…," Fili pressed his head into his knees.

Kili put his hand on his brother. "Fili, talk to me."

"It's just…," Fili started. "Before Thorin's coronation he said something to me. He spoke with me the day before when I was helping him get ready. We talked for a while, but then he began to talk about the gold-sickness and you know uncle, he kept apologizing for the things he did. And well, near the end, before I left he said…he said he would rather die than lose himself to the gold sickness again."

"Fili, what are you saying…?"

"I don't Kili…I just don't know."

/

It was snowing. The temperature had dropped greatly over night and a thick sheet of snow covered most of the north. Fili sat out on the balcony curled up in a blanket waiting for the search party to return from Lake-Town. Shivering he wondered what was taking them so long.

"Brrr, it is mighty cold out here." Fili turned to see Dain. "Have they not returned yet?" Dain asked and Fili shook his head. "Odd, must be the storm is keeping them." Dain reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of bread. "Here, you should eat this."

Fili glanced at the bread then turned away, "I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are, laddie, now eat it before I change my mind and it eat myself."

Fili reached out from his blanket and grabbed the food. He ate it down quickly. Dwarves were not built to last very long without food. "Thank you, Dain."

"My pleasure, laddie," Dain said with a smile.

"Do you think we will find Thorin, Dain? Truthfully, do you think we'll find him?" Fili asked with a shiver.

Dain thought carefully about what he was going to say. "Truthfully…yes I do think we will." He and Fili shared a smile. "Look, the search party," Dain yelled pointing. Fili jumped up and two ran down to greet them.

"Do you find him!? Did you find King Thorin?" Fili asked the leader of the party.

The leader pulled down his snow covered hood. "I am sorry prince Fili. We looked all over the rebuilt Lake-Town. King Thorin was not there. We asked Lord Bard and he told us he and no knowledge of the king's whereabouts. He is not in Lake-Town."

Fili gasped loudly, but then pulled himself together. "Thank you for looking. Come inside and get warm, you must be cold after your journey," Fili told them with a polite smile and the search party left Fili and Dain alone. "I guess you were wrong," Fili said under his breath and went to find his brother.

Kili sat in the treasure room thinking about what his brother had said. He cursed the treasure hoard and cursed the mountain. Many times Kili felt like he could cry, but didn't. He was a real prince now; he had to act like one, no matter how much it hurt. His brother was acting nobly; Kili knew it was time he started to do the same. He wasn't a child anymore.

Kili heard the sound of gold coins moving. Looking around Kili spotting one of the piles of gold shifting and moving as though someone was walking around on top of it. "Thorin!" Kili screamed running towards the moving gold coins. He rounded a corner with a wide smile. "Thorin!" He cheered.

"Kili?" Dain questioned in shock.

"Oh, sorry," Kili said lowering his head. "I thought you were Thorin."

"I am sorry laddie; I came in here to search for him one more time. I did not intend to give you false hope," Dain told him. "I believe your brother is looking for you," Dain added.

"Thank you, I take it Thorin was not in Lake-Town?" Kili asked and Dain shook his head. Kili thanked him for the information with a smile then went to look for his brother.

The two brothers met up and ate together in the dining hall. They avoided talking about Thorin at all costs. Instead, they talked about the cold, how much better Bombur's cooking had become, about Bilbo's story, and about braiding. The conversation was forced, but it was better than talking about what was really on their mind.

Dain approached them and told them he was doing another sweep of the mines. He asked them to join him and the princes agreed. They searched the mines for the rest of the day, finding nothing. Dain said nothing after he dispatched the search party. He looked at Fili and Kili giving a heavy sigh, then went off to his own chambers. Fili and Kili went to their respected chambers in silence.

Despite how tired they were neither Fili nor Kili could sleep. They both laid in their bed wide awake thinking about their uncle. Their bodies were physically tired from all the running around looking for him, but sleep would not come, no matter how many times they closed their eyes. The night passed by slower than any night before.

When morning came there was a knock on Fili's door. Not sleeping at all Fili answered the door to see his personal guard, a dwarf by the name of Nenon, standing outside. He told Fili that the council called an urgent meeting that Fili was required to attend. Fili thanked the guard, got dressed and ran to the meeting hall. His heart was beating fast. He had no idea what the sudden meeting was about, but a part of him, a small part of him, believed it was because they found Thorin during the night.

Fili arrived to the meeting hall. He was the last one there, Kili already standing by the others. Kili gave his brother a quick shrug. They had not told him what this meeting was called for. Fili spotted the rest of the company, Bilbo included, waiting in the meeting room with confused looks on their faces. "What is this about?" Fili asked trying to hold down his hopes.

"As you know, it has been four days now since the disappearance of King Thorin," one of the elders said. "All of Erebor and the surrounding areas have been thoroughly searched, but the king's whereabouts are still unknown. We must presume the worst."

"That being said," a different elder spoke up. "It is the decision of this council that we pronounce King Thorin dead."

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have a warm winter. Please remember to review and have a nice day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Once again, thanks for the support! I'm having so much fun writing this story, much more than I thought I would! =)**

"That being said," a different elder spoke up. "It is the decision of this council that we pronounce King Thorin dead."

The room was silent, absolutely silent. Fili stood in place, eyes wide, mouth hung open, and his heart felt like it was no longer beating. Everything went numb. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Time had stopped and the world came to a halt.

"W-What?" Kili's voice rang out breaking Fili from his shock. Fili looked over at his brother. Kili looked scared. His eyes were wide, his hands were slightly shaking, and he was breathing heavily. "How can that be your decision?" Kili yelled at the elders. "Thorin is not dead!" Kili thrashed his head back and forth. "He's somewhere in this mountain, we just haven't found him yet! Thorin is not dead! He can't be dead!" Kili was practically screaming now.

Most members of the company lowered their heads, saddened by Kili's reaction. "Stop looking at me like that! He's not dead! He's lost! He gets lost a lot! He'll come back! He always comes back! You'll see! He'll come back! He's not dead!" Kili screamed crying.

He was about to scream that Thorin was alive again but his mother stopped him by throwing her arms around him. She pulled him in tightly, embracing him like she did when his father died. "Oh Kili," she whispered to him. "It's okay. It's okay," she said to him over and over trying her hardest not to cry. She had lost the only brother she had left. She wanted to break down like her youngest was, but right now Kili needed her support.

Kili seemed to calm down as he held his mother crying. The elders turned to Fili, who had his eyes closed and was gripping a tight fist.

"Prince Fili, as King Thorin's named heir and next in line, you must be the one to declare him dead," one of the elders informed him.

Fili gasped again. All eyes were on him. Fili looked at everyone from the company, they all seemed so sad. He finally met eyes with Bilbo. They stared at each other for a moment then the hobbit gave him a small nod. The air got stuck in Fili's lungs. He turned to his mother. She gave him a sad smile and mouthed 'it's okay' to him with a nod.

Fili lowed his head thinking. It had been four days since Thorin disappeared. No one had seen him in four days. There wasn't the faintest idea where he was or if he was even alive. Thorin wasn't lost. Thorin wasn't coming back.

"The king is dead," Fili said in an emotionless voice with his head held up high. The elders nodded in agreement and the members of the company lowered their heads trying their hardest to keep themselves composed. Bilbo didn't try. He let himself cry and he didn't care who saw. Ori turned to Dori crying silently in his arms. Kili cried the loudest. The sound of his tears filling the whole room. No one blamed him. Everyone knew how close he and Thorin were and how much Kili thought of his uncle.

One of the elders walked up to Fili and got down on their knees. "Hail King Fili!" He called out.

"Hail!" The other elders replied and also got down on their knees bowing to Fili. The members of the company also got down on their knees, Bilbo included. Kili whipped his eyes, pushed away from his mother and knelt to his bother. Dis did the same.

Fili turned red in the face. He tried to say something but he stumbled over his words. This was all too sudden. He looked at all the bowing dwarves then spotted that Dain was the only one standing. Fili narrowed his eyes at Dain, but the red haired dwarf just smiled.

"King Fili," Dain said holding out his hands. "It is an impressive title, yet I do not believe it is yours to have."

"Come again?" Fili questioned, his grief rapidly turning into anger.

A few of the elders stood up to hear what Dain had to say. "Fili, you are a noble dwarf, strong and wise far beyond your years, yet you are still just a child. And I do not want to cause offense, but our ancient laws prohibit any dwarf, kingly mannered or not, from being king if he be under the age of one hundred."

"That is only if the king is alive," Balin spoke as he stood up. He knew this law far too well. It was believed Dain would take the throne, when Thorin was under the spell of the gold-sickness, using this law as his means. "The law says someone as young as Fili can be king if the king is dead."

"Does it? You, tiny squeaky dwarf," Dain said pointing to Ori. "You spend a great deal of time in the record room do you not?" Dain asked and Ori nodded. "Are you familiar with the law we speak of?" Ori nodded. "Good, now go fetch it for us," Dain ordered. Ori glanced at his brothers and went to get the law.

"What is this about, Dain?" Fili asked glaring at Dain.

"I just want to make sure your rule is just, _your majesty_," Dain said with a wicked smile and Fili, if not surrounded by the council, would have punched him the face.

Ori returned rather quickly. Everyone was standing now talking amongst themselves wondering what was going on. Fili and Kili stood close to each other, glaring at Dain the whole time.

"Ah yes, now if you will, please read the law for the council," Dain ordered Ori.

Shuddering Ori held out the scroll. He was bright red in the face and his hands were shaking. "It says," Ori began with a stutter, "no dwarf, if he be named heir or otherwise, shame be held as King Under the Mountain if he be under the age of one hundred years; unless the king before him, naming him his heir and predecessor, is dead and buried within the customs of the dwarf people." Ori finished.

"See, the boy cannot be king. He is too young." Dain said with a smile.

"But we declared King Thorin dead, which means Fili can be king. That is what the law says," Dwalin argued.

Dain turned to Ori. "Please read the last part of the law, just the last few words."

Ori cleared his throat. "…is dead and buried within the customs of the dwarf people."

"There you have it, Fili cannot be king because the king is not buried," Dain said and the whole company made uproar. "The ancient law of our people says only someone at Fili's age can be king if the old king, Thorin in this case, is dead and buried. I do not mean to be blunt, but we have not buried King Thorin yet."

Kili and several members of the company curse in Khuzdul. "Then we will have a burial!" Dwalin yelled out. Thorin always dreamed of having Fili on the throne, Dwalin was not going to let Dain take away Thorin's dream. Not after everything that happened.

Dain just kept smiling. "I do believe the law says the burial must be, what was it…'within the customs of the dwarf people'? If I am not mistaken, it is customary for a body to be present for a true dwarf burial."

Fili gasped.

"Without a customary dwarf burial, for out late King Thorin, Fili cannot be named king. This law was written by Durin himself and must be upheld. This in mind, I believe I should take rule of Erebor till young Fili turns one hundred years old," Dain said smiling brightly.

The company lost it. They began yelling at Dain and cursing at him for using such a small technicality. Every member, part Bilbo, knew just how much Fili meant to Thorin. They knew Fili was meant to be king. It was what Thorin would have wanted. It was Thorin always wanted and dreamed of. Only Fili and Balin did not take part in the yelling and screaming at Dain.

"That is a small detail," one of the members of the company yelled out. "You cannot take rule just because we cannot have a proper burial."

"He can," a voice boomed out over all else. One of the elders, the oldest and wises of the all the dwarves slowly used his cane to walk up to the others. "This law is one of our most ancient and secreted texts. It must be upheld. When King Thror's father died, Thror was only ninety-nine. He was not named king until after the burial a week later. Lord Dain is correct, the law of our people clearly states there must be burial for someone so young to become king. These ancient laws must be upheld and respected. Prince Fili will not be king until King Thorin has a proper burial, body included, or until he turns one hundred."

"Hail King Dain!" One of the elders yelled out. The other elders repeated the words and knelt before Dain. The company, reluctantly, knelt before Dain as well. If the grand elder named Dain king, then they had to follow it. The laws of their people had to be followed, even if it was being manipulated. The company bowed to Dain for it was their responsibility as dwarves to follow the laws that had been written.

Kili was the last one to bow. He stood up straight, glaring at Dain, till Fili pulled him to the ground. Dain looked over the bowing crowd with a large smile on his face. He thanked them and ordered them to rise.

"I do believe a proper coronation is in order," Dain said. "How about we officially name me king, in front of all of Erebor...," Dain thought for a moment. "Tomorrow morning. Yes, I will hold my coronation tomorrow." The elders agreed and left the room to prepare. The company followed glaring at Dain as they passed. Bilbo slipped on the ring and disappeared to be alone for a while.

As Fili walked by Dain grabbed his arm, pulling his aside to talk. "I am sorry, Fili. I know you would have made a great king. This must be very hard for you; I know Thorin was more of a father than an uncle to you. I know how much you cared and loved Thorin."

"King Thorin. That's King Thorin to you," Fili snapped.

"Yes, my mistake, King Thorin," Dain said not letting go of Fili's wrist. "Prince Fili, you must understand, I want you to be king, I really do. Yet, the ancient laws must be obeyed. I cannot let you rule knowing you are breaking the traditions that our people have upheld for so many years." Dain let go Fili's wrist slowly sliding his hand across Fili's. "It is not in my blood, Fili. I am sorry, but I must uphold the laws of our people. Please understand I do this because it is my duty."

"I understand."

"Good," Dain said with a smile. "I do look forward to the day when you are king, Fili. You will make a great king, Fili, greater than any that ever lived. I am sure of it. Fili, I will be so proud of you when you finally become that great king," Dain put his hand on Fili's shoulder. "And I hope, one day, you will look at me the way you looked at Thorin."

Fili smacked Dain's hand off his shoulder. "That will never happen!" Fili snarled in his face then stormed out of the meeting hall.

"We'll see Fili, we will see."

**Ah those little technicalities and loopholes always cause problems. If you didn't understand why Dain is allowed to be king, just send me a message. I tried to explain it in the story, but if it isn't make sense just tell me. **

**Please Review, if you would be so kind, and have a nice day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back. I am trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can. I hope everyone is enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it!**

Bilbo kept the ring on for a long time. He sat in a corridor, the one where he showed Thorin the acorn, sobbing into his knees. He hoped the ring would also make it so no could hear him crying. He needed some space. He didn't want to be around dwarves or anyone for that matter. Thorin was dead. His friend was dead. Bilbo began to cry harder thinking of Thorin's face, of his rare but perfect smile, of his deep voice, and dark hair. Bilbo wanted to go home. He really, really wanted to go home.

He kept on crying even after no tears would come out. His eyes were burning, but he still felt like he could cry more. This wasn't the adventure he signed up for. Gandalf never told him it would hurt this much. Gandalf said he might die, but he never said someone else would die. Bilbo rubbed his swore eyes. He wished he stayed at Bag End. He wished none of this ever happen.

Eventually Bilbo pulled himself off the floor and made his way to his chambers. Erebor was quiet and the torch light was dim. Bilbo guessed it was late at night and everyone had gone to bed. How long had he been crying? Bilbo spotted Kili, carrying his pillow, walking by in a hurry. Bilbo went to take off the ring and call out to him, but didn't. He watched Kili run by, hidden by the power of the ring. Bilbo took off the ring when Kili was out of sight and went into chambers still holding it in his hand.

Kili wanted to be alone. He was angry at Dain, hating the dwarf for dishonoring his uncle. He couldn't take all his anger. He felt like he was going to explode. He felt his mother put her soft hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it off running to his chambers.

He slammed the door to his chambers and screamed into his pillow till his voice was hoarse. Dwarves were not known for being emotional, granted they were more emotional than elves, but they hid their emotions. Dwarves mostly felt anger and pride, but they felt all the other emotions too. Dwarves felt sadness and loss and pain. Kili was always taught that a true dwarf never showed such 'weak' emotions, especially one of the line of Durin, but right now Kili didn't care. He didn't care if anyone saw his emotions when the council first said Thorin was dead, and he didn't care now.

He screamed again into his pillow. How dare Dain take the throne from Fili! How dare he treat his uncle's death like a blessing! How dare Dain smile! How dare Thorin! How dare he die! How dare he leave him! Kili's screams turned into tears. He cried and punched his bed till his fists, eyes, and throat hurt equally. Kili passed out just to make the pain stop for a little while.

It was late when Kili finally woke back up. He lifted his head off the pillow feeling the grief filling his heart again. Kili pulled the blankets over his body and curled up into a tight ball. His bed was too big for him. He had too much room making his bed cold. Kili hated it. He didn't want to be alone in such a cold bed. He grabbed his pillow and raced out his room.

Kili knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked harder, yet still no one answered. He began pounding on the door.

"Go away!" the pain filled voice of Fili called from the other side. Kili knocked again. "I said go away!" Fili yelled even louder. Kili knocked again, but this time Fili didn't answer. Kili knocked harder. "Leave me alone!" Fili yelled, his voice breaking slightly. Kili knocked again. There was a pause then Fili opened the door.

"I said go awa-" Fili yelled as he opened the door then noticed it was Kili. "Oh," Fili said in a softer tone.

"Can I sleep in your chambers?" Kili asked his brother. Fili nodded and the two went inside. They laid down on Fili's bed, pulled the covers over their shoulders, and faced each other.

"Couldn't sleep?" Fili asked after a few awkward moments of silence. Kili shook his head. "You haven't slept in my bed since we were kids," Fili said finally smiling thinking of the memory. "You use to crawl into my bed every night and you would kick in your sleep."

"I miss him," Kili suddenly said in a soft voice. He had his head turned down into his pillow and was shaking slightly.

"I know," Fili reached out and placed his hand on his brother. "I miss him too. I miss him so much," Fili said and Kili lifted his head from the pillow to see that his brother was crying. Kili reached for his brother and pull him in close, crying himself. Fili sobbed louder and he shook greatly. This was the first time he let himself cry in very long time. Fili dug his head into his brother's chest. He hadn't let himself show emotion over Thorin's death till now. He couldn't keep up the fake smile and princely demeanor. He missed his uncle and it hurt like Hell.

/

Dain's coronation was held at midday. Just like Thorin's, the coronation was held in the throne room with every dwarf in attendance. Dain added a bit of flare to his with more banners, louder trumpets, and streamers at the end. The crowds cheered and clapped loudly. The members of the company acted their best. They clapped along with the crowd, knelt when they had too, and hailed Dain. Bilbo was the only one in all of Erebor who did not go to the coronation. For him, Thorin would always be king, no one else.

During the coronation Dain made a long speech about what happened to Thorin. Many of the dwarves wiped their eyes as Dain praised Thorin for reclaiming Erebor and being a great king, even for such a short time. Dain then spoke of Fili. He told the crowd Fili would be king when he turned one hundred and began praising him for his efforts in looking for Thorin. Dain began talking about himself after that, but he kept it short. Dain was given the crown and he wore it proudly, with a wide smile on his face. He was named king and everyone cheered.

At the end of the ceremony Dain asked everyone to leave except able bodied fighters. The members of the company glanced at each other wondering why Dain was requesting a moment with Erebor's army.

"My friends," Dain began. "As many of you know we have had a very delicate relationship with the men of the lake and their excuse of a leader Bard. We have given them a large amount of our gold, dwarf gold, and some of our finest gems recently. And I ask you, what have we seen in return? These lowly men do not deserve such a large portion of our riches. These odious men think they are equal to us, that their little lake village is equal or better than this kingdom. I say to you, my friends, that we will not let them think that much longer. They should learn their town is only allowed plague our lands, by our permission." Dain barked out. The warriors he brought from the Iron Hills cheered, but the company remained silent.

"We will show those stinking lake men who is the real power in the north! We will take back the treasure they stole from us!" Dain yelled shaking his fist.

"They did not steal it from us," Kili interjected. "King Thorin gave Bard a share of the treasure to help them rebuild their homes and lives."

Dain nodded, "oh yes, I had forgotten King Thorin gave them the treasure willingly. Yet, King Thorin is dead and I am now your king. We will take back the treasure King Thorin gave to them. We will reclaim our gems and jewels for ourselves."

"The dragon destroyed their lives and they are only now just rebuilding it. You are going to rob them of their only means of rebuilding," Kili argued. "King Thorin promised them a share of the treasure."

Dain nodded, "but I, King Dain, made no such promise."

Kili gasped then went to yell at Dain more but his brother held him back.

"Kili, this is not just about the treasure. This is about retribution. Those lake men think they are better than us, but we will show them the true power of the dwarves. They challenged us before the orcs attacked us in battle. They thought they could stand up to us, the greatest dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth! We will show them the folly of their ways. No, Kili I do not plan of robbing them of our fortunes. I plan on razing Lake-Town to the depths of the water!"

The warriors cheered yelling battle cries and shaking their fists. The members of the company all looked at each other dumbfounded. They had no quarrel with the men of the lake; in fact, some of them even saw them as friends and allies.

"Now," Dain ordered. "Go to the armory and get ready for the attack. We will move out in two days, when we will put an end to men in the north." The crowds of warriors cheered again and marched to the armory. The company lingered a little longer, yet Dain glared at them and they followed the crowd. Only Fili reminded, waiting to speak with Dain alone.

"This was your plan all along. You wanted to take the throne and use your new power to attack Lake-Town." Fili yelled at his new king when everyone was gone.

"That is none of your concern," Dain said turning away.

"As crowned prince and heir to the throne I am making it my concern," Fili glared at his king.

"Prince Fili, I had no plan on taking the throne. King Thorin's disappearance was not of my making. I had no plan on taking the throne, but now that it is mine to have I will do with it as I wish."

"And killing the men of Lake-Town is part of that plan?"

Dain nodded. "When Erebor fell I went to the men of the lake for help before settling in the Iron Hills. They did not help us. They were more concerned with helping the people of Dale than us. Much like the elves, whom Thorin went to, the men of the lake pushed the dwarves aside like we were nothing. I will have them rue those actions."

"Destroying what is left of Lake-Town is not the answer!" Fili pleaded. He thought about Bard, about his family and Sigrid. The men had been through so much. "Going to war will not fix the past!"

"We are not going to war, Prince Fili. We will kill them before they actually have a chance to fight back." Dain gave Fili a smile and left his throne room.

**That chapter took a little longer to write. Everything I wrote I didn't like, but I like how this one came out. Hope you did too. **

**Please review and have a great day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, for making Dain such a bad guy. I know in the book he was actually a great king and in the movie he was hilarious. Yet, I needed a villain. **

Fili met up with the company in the armory. He asked to speak with them privately in another room. The company nodded and followed Fili to Bilbo's chambers. The hobbit was shocked to see them, but welcomed them all into his living space.

"What is this about Fili?" Dwalin questioned.

Fili sat down on a chest in Bilbo's room. "It's about King Dain. He doesn't just want to invade Lake-Town, he wants to completely destroy it and kill every man, woman and child who lives there."

"What!?" Bilbo gasped. Balin quickly filled him in about how Dain is readying his army for an attack on Lake-Town.

"We all know the men of the lake are weak," Fili went on. "They hardly escaped the dragon and are just starting to rebuild their lives. They are too few in number and Dain's army will easily over power them. Bard has no idea what is going on. The search party must have told him Thorin was missing, but he does not know Thorin is dead and Dain is now king. Bard and the lake men are unarmed and unprepared for the war Dain will bring to them. If Dain's army gets to Lake-Town there will be no hope for them. Dain will finish the job Smaug started. There will be no more Lake-Town."

The room was silent. "What can we do?" Bilbo asked.

"Nothing," Balin stepped forward looking at Fili. "He is our king now. We may not like it, or agree with it, but he is still our king. We must follow his orders. I don't want to see those poor souls get hurt anymore, but Dain is our king. There is nothing for it. I am sorry. I wished there was something we can do, but if we act we would be committing treason. Our lives would be forfeit. Our king has ordered us to war and no matter how much we despise it, we must follow our king." Balin sat down next to Fili and put his hand on his shoulder."I do not wish to invade Lake-Town, but if our king says we must then we must."

"He shouldn't be king in the first place, Fili should!" Kili yelled.

"Our laws are our laws Kili, there is nothing we can do about that either," Oin told him. "By all rights Dain is king and nothing will prevent him from being king until Fili is old enough."

"What if he killed that last king? Would that be reason to over throw him?" Fili asked with his head low.

The company gasped and looked over at Fili. "You think Dain had something to do with Thorin's disappearance?" one of them asked. Fili nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Everything Dain is doing seems planned. This cannot all be happenstance. Thorin just so happens to go missing with no body to be found and Dain just so happens to know a law where without a body he could be king. He brought up the law too quickly; like he knew he could use it after we pronounced Thorin dead. He had a reply to all of our arguments, as though he researched it. And now, the first thing he does as king is to attack an innocent town, one by how he is acting, he has held a grudge against for a very long time. So yes, I think Dain helped kill Thorin."

Everyone gasped loudly. "That is a serous accusation," Balin said.

"You've been thinking the same too, all of you," Fili said. The members of the company looked away, ashamed to look Fili in the eye. Only Kili looked at Fili nodding.

"Thinking something and saying it out loud are two different things," Balin told Fili. "Claiming that Dain killed Thorin without any proof could be seen as treason."

"What if I could get proof?" Fili asked. "Those closed mines are the only place in Erebor we haven't looked. If Thorin's body is down there I can rule. He must be in those mines. If we can get down there we can stop Dain from destroying Lake-Town."

Balin and his brother signed heavily. "Fili, those mines were searched last night. We sent a team down there to search for Thorin. He was not there, nor any sign that he was ever there."

"But that's the only place he can be!" Fili began to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry, Fili," Balin put his hand on the prince's shoulder. "Thorin is gone. We have looked everywhere. His body is not in the mountain. I am sorry."

The room was silent. Even the sound of everyone breathing seemed muted. Kili fought back his tears as much as possible; he wouldn't let himself cry in front of the company.

"We can't let Dain hurt the people of the lake. We just can't," Kili's soft voice suddenly rang throughout the room.

"What are you suggesting we do then? Dain will soon notice we are not in the armory getting ready for the war. He will throw us in the dungeon if we do not march out with his army, or worse," Gloin said and members of the company nodded in agreement. "The king had ordered us to war and Balin is right, we must follow that order. We must march to war if our king demands it."

"You're right. We must follow our king; we will follow him into war," Fili paused for a moment. "Yet maybe we could get word to Bard. One of us could sneak out to Lake-town and warn Bard about the upcoming attack."

"That is still treason against the king," Balin told Fili.

"I know he's our king….I know," Fili said put his head in his hands. He was running out of things to say. He couldn't think of a way out of this. Dain was going to get all the people of Lake-Town killed. Fili and the dwarves were going to march into another battle to hurt innocent people and there was nothing he could do to stop it, all because he king ordered it.

"He's not my king," Bilbo peeped up with his hand raised slightly. "I'm not a dwarf. I owe no alliance to Dain. I will go to Lake-Town and warn Bard. I will tell him what happened and help him get the woman and child out of the city." Bilbo said with a great amount of courage.

The company looked at Bilbo on amazement. "Are you sure," Ori asked him.

Bilbo nodded. "Dain is not my king. I pledge my service to," Bilbo paused to take long breath, "to Thorin. I'm not a dwarf," Bilbo said again with a little laugh. "I don't need to follow your king, if I don't want to. I have no stake in what happens. I was hired to be burglar and that's what I did. I helped you get your home back, but this isn't my home. My home is back in the Shire at Bag End. A place I should get back too," Bilbo told them. "I will warn Bard about the attack. It may be seen as treason by a king, but not my king. I'll warn Bard and go back home, Dain will never have to know I was there."

The company smiled at Bilbo and agreed with his plan. They thanked him and said their quick good-byes. Bilbo tried his hardest not to cry and kept smiling as he told them they were welcome to Bag End at any time. Kili jumped out and hugged him. Bilbo smiled and said good-bye to young prince. He wished them luck with Dain and told them he was happy to share in their adventures.

The dwarves left so Bilbo could pack, but Bofur remained. "You'll always be a part of this company," Bofur said giving the hobbit his usual bright smile even though he looked as though he could cry. "And you are always welcome to come and visit us too."

Bilbo smiled. "Thank you for the offer but, I don't think I'll be coming back, Bofur. I think I…you see…I don't want see mountains anymore. I want…I don't want to go any more adventures. And if some adventures, one day, did come my way, I'd probably be old to go them. No, I think this will be my last adventure Bofur."

The room was quiet as the two shared fake smiles. "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to visit you then," Bofur said and Bilbo let out a faint laugh.

Bofur dismissed himself after that. He went back to armory to get ready with the others wiping his eyes. Bilbo wiped his own eyes and began to pack his bag for his return journey to the Shire. He gathered his things, packing a great deal more than he expected. He found he had Thorin's map. Sighing Bilbo folded it carefully and tucked it into his jacket. He took the ring out of his pocket. For a split second he thought about leaving it. Yet, since it was his and he found it Bilbo put it back in his pocket and left his room to warn Bard.

**I always liked to think that Bilbo would have stayed in Erebor if Thorin lived. Why didn't Thorin live…why!? Brb crying.**

**Review and have a super day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**If I did chapter titles this one would have been called: Bilbo's Fun-Time Action Adventure. **

When Bilbo was done packing he headed straight for the gates of Erebor. The entrance had been remodeled in the time since the battle ended. The gate looked similar to how it was before the dragon came, but with some minor changes.

Bilbo came to the closed gate, bags in hand, to see a horde of guards around it. The hobbit swallowed hard but kept a steady pace as he walked up to the main entrance. A large guard stepped out in front of him blocking the way.

"Excuse me," Bilbo said trying to get past the guard. Another guard stood stepped forward, then another one. They formed a line blocking Bilbo from the exit. "I'm trying to get through," Bilbo pointed out.

"King Dain has ordered that no one is to leave Erebor," one of the guards barked out.

"Yes, I understand that, but…," Bilbo tried to argue but the guards lowered their spears and pointed them at Bilbo. "…right," Bilbo said under his breath and took a few steps back. The guards lifted their spears and continued their watch over the gate.

Bilbo thought for a moment and hid behind a wall. He slipped on the ring, becoming invisible. He walked up to guards realizing that even if they could not see him the guards still stood so close together that Bilbo could not fit past them to open the gate and leave Erebor. Bilbo thought about trying to jump over them, but the dwarves were too tall. Smiling he picked up a rock off the floor and threw it. The rock made a large banging noise down a corridor. The guards kept their stance not even sparing a glance to where the noise came from. Bilbo sighed.

Leaving a chest and a cool shield Dwalin gave him Bilbo began to scale the wall near where the guards were standing. With the ring on Bilbo climbed up the walls of the gate hoping to get to the balcony where he could climb down and leave. He was only a few feet off the ground when he reached for a rock jetting out from the gate. He grabbed a hold of it and the rock crumbling. Yelling out Bilbo fell backwards to the ground, on his butt. He sat up rubbing his back side. He looked up to see all the guards were looking in his direction. Bilbo gasped and made sure the ring was on his finger. It was.

Bilbo remained still for a moment, till the guards diverted their gaze. He tried once more to scale the gate wall, but had similar results. Bilbo crossed his arms, with the guards paroling the main gate he had to find another way out of Erebor.

Picking up his small chest and shield Bilbo made his way to the secret door that he first used to enter Erebor. Bilbo guessed that Dain did not post any guards at the secret entrance and Bilbo could sneak out without anyone noticing. Bilbo quickly went to the door with the ring still on.

As Bilbo made his way towards the door he passed through the treasure room. He shook his head. It was a shame what riches could do to people, how gold and treasures could turn people against one another. Bilbo kept walking in silence, thinking about Thorin.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice called out. Bilbo, forgetting no one could see him with the ring on, jumped behind a pile of gold. He heard footsteps approaching him then they suddenly stopped. Bilbo poked his head out from behind the stack of gold to see Dain and another dwarf he did not recognize standing and talking.

"All this gold, it's all mine," Dain said with his hands held out.

"Yes," the unfamiliar dwarf said. "But it is a shame king Thorin had to die for you to get it."

Dain nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is a shame. Yet, he had been missing too long. We had no choice but to declare him dead."

"Do you really think King Thorin dead?" the dwarf asked Dain.

"Yes, he is most definitely is dead by now," Dain said, picked something off the ground, and the two walked on.

Bilbo stood up and watched the two leave. He felt his heart sink down into his chest. Grabbing his things Bilbo quickly made his way for the secret door. He had to tell Bard how mad Dain was. He had to warn him about the dwarf's plans. Something had to be done and he knew if anyone could, it would be Bard.

Bilbo ran up the steps towards the door, turned the corner and was greeted by a handful of guards. They were blocking the exit completely, lined up so no one could pass. Bilbo panicked. There was no way out. He couldn't get out of Erebor to warn Bard.

Freaking out Bilbo ran to the armory to meet up with the rest of the company. He took off his ring and told them to meet him in his room. Within a matter of seconds the whole company was in Bilbo's, now empty, chambers.

"What's going on Bilbo? You're supposed to be heading for Lake-Town right now," they asked the hobbit.

"I can't get out of the mountain. Dain had the gate blocked off and he even had guards at the secret door. He ordered them to make sure no one left Erebor. I can't get out to warn Bard," Bilbo told them.

"There must be another way out," Ori said.

The room fell silent as everyone thought of any other ways they could get Bilbo out of the mountain. Bilbo desperately looked at the dwarves for one of them to think of a way out. He needed to warn Bard and he needed to get home.

"Frerin," Dwalin suddenly said breaking everyone from their thoughts. Fili and Kili raised an eyebrow at their other late uncle's name. "When we were young, Frerin dug a tunnel that led out of Erebor. He would use it to get out of training and to avoid Thrain when he was angry," Dwalin said trying to remember every detail of his childhood before Smaug attacked.

"Is it really an exit out of the mountain?" Kili asked hopefully.

Dwalin nodded, "Yes, but there is a problem. The tunnel was made when Frerin was just a dwarfing. The tunnel is going to be small; none of full grown dwarves could fit inside it. Tell me, Master Burglar, how tall are you?"

Bilbo informed Dwalin, quite proudly too, that he was just above three feet tall. Dwalin thought for a moment. "You should be able to fit. If I remember correctly, Frerin made the tunnel when he was just a little under your size. It may be tight, but you should be able to fit and get out of Erebor." Everyone cheered and Bilbo smiled knowing he would still be able to warn Bard.

"Where is it?" Kili asked.

"What?" Dwalin questioned.

"Where is Frerin's tunnel?" Kili asked.

"…oh," Dwalin paused. "I don't know."

"You don't know!" Fili gasped.

"Frerin kept his tunnel a big secret. He didn't want his father or grandfather to know about it. He only told me because I would yell at him and try to find him when he skipped his training. I doubt anyone else knew his tunnel existed. Thorin must have, Frerin couldn't keep a secret from him, but Frerin kept his tunnel hidden. I never learned where it was, but I remember looking."

"That doesn't help us. How are we supposed to find a secret tunnel in this place if uncle Frerin kept it hidden so well?" Kili hung his head.

"Would Mother know where it was?" Fili asked. "If Thorin knew, there is a good chance she knew too. She's always been good at getting information out of him."

"It's worth a shot," Bilbo said and the whole company made their way to Dis' chambers.

She was brushing her hair when the knocked. She welcomed them asking what was going on. Bilbo could tell she had been crying, but he pretended he didn't notice. Balin explained to her what was going on and how they needed to get Bilbo out of Erebor. Dwalin asked her if she knew anything about the tunnel Frerin dug when they were young. Dis nodded.

"Frerin's secret tunnel? Of course I remember it! Frerin would never shut up about it. He would brag about all night and day, he was very proud of it," Dis told them.

"Do you remember where it is?" Kili asked his mother.

She thought for a long time. It had been so long since she had been inside Erebor. She was only a young girl when Smaug attacked. She could hardly remember anything about Erebor and, after then after battle, she had a hard time remembering Frerin without making herself sad.

"I can't recall. He never showed me the tunnel; he only bragged about it to me. Yet, I do believe he had a map of it somewhere in his chambers." Dis looked at her youngest son. "Kili, you are staying in Frerin's old chambers, have you found any maps in there?"

Kili nodded happily. "Yes, there was whole chest filled with papers and maps."

"One of them must be where his tunnel is located," Dis said and the company hurried to Kili's chambers.

Kili apologized for the mess as they entered. Things had been thrown around the room and his clothing lay on the floor in piles. He got the chest and Dis began to look through it.

"Here it is," she said. She placed the map on a table and everyone gathered around to look at it. The map was worn, but the company could still make out the markings. "Here is the entrance to the tunnel," Dis said pointing to the map.

Bilbo took a closer look. He saw the tunnel went straight from the entrance for a little while then took a sharp left which led out of the mountain. The tunnel was simple enough to navigate, but showed no sign of where on the outside of the mountain it opened. Bilbo frowned. He could end up on the edge of a cliff, or on the wrong face of the mountain, or at very top in the freezing cold. Bilbo felt a little worried, but then he thought about the people of the lake. He thought about how they would all be killed if he didn't act. He thought about Bag End and his plants. He had to do this, no matter where the tunnel ended up.

"I know where this is," Balin said looking at the map. "It's down by the mines."

"Come on Bilbo, I'll show you where it is," Dwalin said patting Bilbo on the back. Fili and Kili agreed to see Bilbo off as well. Bilbo gave everyone another quick good-bye feeling a little awkward. Bofur just gave him a wave and a little laugh.

Bilbo left his chest and shield thinking they would not fit in the tunnel. Yet, Bilbo was content as long as he had the ring. He followed Dwalin down to the secret tunnel fiddling with the ring in his pocket. He felt nervous.

They came to the corridor where the tunnel was located. A guard was walking through it so the group stayed back till he past. Dwalin pointed to the wall, "this should be it." He pushed on the wall and Bilbo noticed a small crease beginning to appear. The door was about Dwalin's size.

"Hurry, the guard is coming back around!" Kili said in a hushed tone. Dwalin pushed harder and the door opened into a pitch black tunnel. Bilbo couldn't see anything beyond the door. He lit the torch they gave him and got ready to enter the dark, somewhat creepy tunnel.

"You have to go now," Dwalin said and pushed Bilbo inside. Bilbo yelled out falling into the darkness of the tunnel. Dwalin slammed the door shut behind him leaving Bilbo in total darkness. The torch provided some light, but less than Bilbo would deem comfortable.

The tunnel was dead silent. A wave of cold air rushed over Bilbo, who shivered pulling up his collar. He held out the torch looking at the tunnel. It was much nicer than Dwalin made it seem. In fact, it was nothing like Dwalin made it sound. The tunnel was large, big enough to fit two or three full sized dwarfs. Bilbo laughed, even Bombur could fit in the tunnel. Frerin must not have taken his small size into consideration when he built it. The tunnel was also well kept. He was not as nice as the corridors and halls or Erebor, but it wasn't a hole that looked as though a mole dug it. The tunnel was square, with a clear floor, ceiling and walls. Bilbo smiled to himself as he walked.

Bilbo had been walking for a few minutes till he stepped out with his foot and went to plant it on the floor only to realize there was a step downwards. Without enough time to correct his balance Bilbo fell forward. He rolled down at least twenty steps till he fell onto a hard solid floor at the bottom. His torch tumbled down next to him, luckily not going out or catching anything on fire.

Bilbo rubbed his butt. It had to be black and blue by now. He sat up and noticed the torch had rolled far away from him to the right. Bilbo stood up and walked over to the torch. He picked it up remembering that the tunnel was only supposed to turn left.

Confused Bilbo held the torch out in front of him checking out what was to his right. At first all he saw before the darkness was that the tunnel opened up a great deal more, perhaps to a room. Bilbo narrowed his eyes. The map didn't show anything on the right side of the tunnel. Letting his Took side take over Bilbo entered the room to the right.

Bilbo gasped loudly dropping the torch.

"Thorin!?"

**Did I ever mention how much I love Frerin, because I do. He isn't really even in the books or the movies, yet I am emotionally compromised by him.**

**Please, please review and have a nice day. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I like leaving cliffhangers. They make me feel empowered. Like I'm some kind of evil master mind! I mean, there may be plenty more of them before this story ends. **

Bilbo gasped loudly dropping the torch.

"Thorin!?"

Bilbo stood in the room to the right for a moment just staring at the form in front of him. Even by the little light the torch provided Bilbo knew it was Thorin. He was lying on his stomach face down, but Bilbo still recognized the silver streaks in his hair and the ring on his finger.

Bilbo scrambled to Thorin's side. The hobbit panicked seeing that his wrist and ankles were chained to the floor. The chains were making it so Thorin was laid sprawled out with his arms above his head and his legs straight out. Bilbo noticed Thorin's feet were bare and his toes were blue.

"Thorin," Bilbo shook Thorin's body. It rolled with the movements like rag doll. "Thorin!" Bilbo screamed shaking him harder. Thorin remained unchanged. Bilbo carefully turned Thorin's head onto its side. His eyes were closed and a white cloth was over his mouth as a gag. Bilbo took off the gag to see that Thorin's lips were purple. "Oh Thorin," Bilbo said under his breath. Shaking Bilbo held out his hand in front of Thorin's mouth. He felt nothing. "Come on, come on, come on," Bilbo said feeling tears in his eyes.

A small breath touched his hand. Bilbo smiled. He was alive. Thorin was alive. Bilbo took off his jacket and placed it on top of Thorin. "I'm here Thorin," Bilbo kept saying. "I've found you. You're going to be okay." Bilbo put his hand on Thorin's only to pull it away at his touch. His hands were cold, like touching a block of ice. The hobbit felt his heart beat faster. He had to get Thorin out of here and some place warm before he froze to death.

Bilbo reached out for the chain holding Thorin's hands to the ground. The chain was loopped though a metal pin which was hammered into the rock ground. Bilbo noticed claw marks and dried blood around the pin. Gathering his strength Bilbo tried to pull the pin out of the ground. He pulled with everything he had, but the pin would not move.

"What do I do?" Bilbo asked himself in a panicked voice. "Thorin," Bilbo shook the dwarf again. "Wake up, please Thorin, wake up," Thorin remained unconscious as Bilbo shook his body. "Thorin, I need your helping with the chains. Please, please, wake up. Thorin, wake up," Bilbo kept shaking him, but Thorin did not move or show the slightest sign of trying. Bilbo felt tears in his eyes. Thorin wasn't moving. His body was limp and he didn't stir at the sound of his name. It was like he was dead. "Thorin!" Bilbo screamed.

Bilbo held his hand out in front of Thorin's mouth again. He felt the faint, almost nonexistent, breath touch his palm. Bilbo smiled in relief. Thorin was still alive, but Bilbo knew he was barely hanging on. "I have to get you out of here," Bilbo said out loud. He thought of what he should do, a million thoughts racing through his head.

Grabbing his torch, Bilbo stood up. "I need to get the others. Please, hold on Thorin. Please, don't die. I'll be right back." Feeling tears in his eyes Bilbo ran back up to the entrance of the tunnel. He pushed the door open without putting on the ring. Luckily the guard was patrolling another hall and Bilbo snuck out of the tunnel and closed it again without being seen.

He finally found Dwalin, Fili, and Kili just before they were about to enter the armory. "Wait!" Bilbo screamed. The three dwarfs turned seeing Bilbo running at them.

"You made to Lake-Town and back already?" Kili asked with a laugh.

"What's the matter?" Dwalin asked noticing how panicked Bilbo looked and the tears in his eyes. "Did something happen?"

Bilbo caught his breath for a second. "It's Thorin. I found him." The dwarves froze with the look of pure shock on their faces. "He's in the tunnel, but he's chained to the ground; I can't free him."

"He's…alive…?" Kili asked his voice shaking.

Bilbo nodded, "when I left him yes, but he's bad. He's really bad."

"Then why are we standing here talking!?" Fili yelled and ran past the hobbit towards the tunnel. Dwalin, Kili, and Bilbo followed fearing the worst.

The hobbit led them down the tunnel then showed them into the room on the right where Thorin was chained. Fili and Kili gasped when they saw their uncle lying unmoving on the ground. They froze in the doorway unable to process what was happening while Bilbo and Dwalin rushed inside.

Dwalin knelt down by friend and pressed his hand on Thorin's neck. "He's so cold, yet he's not shivering," Dwalin glanced up at Bilbo. Thorin's body wasn't fighting the cold. Both Bilbo and Dwalin knew that was a very bad sign. "His pulse is weak…too weak." Dwalin went over to the pin which chained Thorin's wrist to the ground. He began pulling on it with all his strength. The pin moved slightly, but would not come out of the ground. Dwalin kept pulling letting out a loud grunt.

At this time Fili ran to his uncle with tears in his eyes. He collapsed to his knees at his uncle's side. Kili quickly followed throwing himself on top of his uncle's body crying. "Thorin," Kili sobbed. He gripped his uncle's cold clothing. "We found you," Kili cried digging his face into Thorin's back.

Fili looked over at Bilbo who was holding the torch so they all could see. "How long has he been down here?" Fili asked holding back a sob.

"I think since he went missing," Bilbo said.

Dwalin pulled the pin out of the ground. Thorin's hands were still in chains, but at least they weren't fastened to the ground. Dwalin ran over to the pin that held Thorin's feet to the ground and began to pull on it. The pin came out much quicker than the other one.

"Quickly," Dwalin ordered. "Get him onto my back," Dwalin scorched down. Together Fili and Kili lifted Thorin's heavy and limp body onto Dwalin's back. They lifted his cuffed hands over Dwalin's head. Fili noticed there was blood frozen into Thorin's hair. Dwalin nodded to Bilbo and began to run back through the tunnel to Erebor.

Thorin reacted to none of this. He reminded unconscious, barely breathing, as the group ran. They quickly ran out the tunnel and headed straight for the healing rooms. Fili and Kili kept staring at their uncle as they ran. They knew he was alive, but he didn't look it. In the light they saw just how blue and pale Thorin's skin had turned. Fili could tell Thorin was thinner from when he last saw him five days ago and he had blood under his nails. He didn't stir at all as they carried him.

Dwalin gently laid Thorin down on one of the beds in a healing room. Thorin looked like a corpse as he lay on the bed, yet his breathing started getting slightly heavier and more noticeable. "Kili," Dwalin said turning to the youngest. "Go get Oin, hurry,"

"I'm not leaving him!" Kili screamed. Kili sat down next to Thorin and grabbed his cold hand.

"I'll go get him," Bilbo volunteered. "I'll be right back," Bilbo said and ran off to go find the healer.

Fili pulled up a chair next to Kili's. He listened as Thorin' breathing grew heavier and more ragged. He saw his brother gripping Thorin's hands for dear life. "Is he going to be alright?" Fili asked looking up and Dwalin.

"I don't know, Fili," Dwalin said shaking his head. "I don't know."

**They found Thorin, but they are not out of the woods yet! It's funny how all my stories someone ends up in the healing room, but will they make it out this time is the real question. **

**Review and have a super day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back. I don't know anything about hypothermia so bare with me. **

Thorin was struggling to breath by the time Oin finally arrived at the healing room. He gasped when he saw Thorin, not believing it when Bilbo told him. He went to Thorin's side, standing next to where Fili and Kili were sitting. He examined Thorin. "Find something to get these chains off him," Oin ordered. Dwalin nodded then ran out of the healing room knowing what to do. "Fili, Kili, I know this must be hard, but I need you two to gather as many blankets as you can."

"I'm not leaving him!" Kili yelled. He kept holding onto his uncle's hand.

"Kili, he was in that cold tunnel for five whole days. He will freeze to death if we don't get him warmed up. Now, go," Oin ordered. Kili looked at his unconscious uncle shaking his head. "Kili, Thorin is holding on by mere threads. We need something to keep him warm or we'll lose him." Oin said, but that only made Kili grip his uncle's had harder. "Kili," Oin put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "He will still be here when you get back. He's not going anywhere." Kili said nothing, but got up and followed his brother to find as many blankets as possible.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bilbo asked.

Yes," Oin turned to Bilbo. "I need you to gather some wood so we can make a fire in here to heat Thorin."

Bilbo nodded, glanced at Thorin's still form one more time, and ran out of the healing room. He only got a few steps when he realized he had no idea where he was going to find firewood. He kept running, knowing he would figure it out. Thorin needed to be warmed up, no matter what.

Dwalin was the first to return. He had taken a special pick, one which could open almost any lock, from Nori who would often use it when he got on the wrong side of the law. Dwalin lifted it from his chambers and quickly brought back to the healing room hoping it would unlock the chains like it had done so many times in the past.

Using the pick Dwalin struggled to get the chains off Thorin. It took about of minute of working the pick in the keyhole for the shackle to unlock. Oin took them off Thorin's wrists seeing his skin was swollen and discolored. They took the chains off Thorin's ankles finding the same thing. Thorin's breathing became calmer. Dwalin thanked Oin for helping then went to return the pick before Nori noticed it was missing.

Fili and Kili returned next with more blankets then they could carry. They had over flowing piles of furs and knitted blankets in their hands and some thrown over their shoulders. Oin placed all the blankets on Thorin hoping it would help. Kili sat back in the chair, reached under the piles of blankets, and grabbed Thorin's hand again. It was still cold.

"What else can we do?" Fili asked.

"Master Baggins told me he was gagged when he found him. I don't think he has had anything to drink or eat since he's been missing. Fili, quickly, there is a barrel of water in the next room, go get it," Oin ordered and Fili ran out the room. Oin cursed under his breath. If the cold didn't kill Thorin, the dehydration would.

Fili, with a returning Dwalin's help, carried the large barrel of water into the healing room. By Oin's orders Fili got up on the bed and lifted Thorin's head into his knees. Oin saw a large wound on the back of Thorin's head as Fili adjusted him on his lap. Oin considered cleaning and wrapping it, but believed Thorin needed water more right now. He filled a large glass up with water and put it to Thorin's lips. Oin tilled the glass pouring water into Thorin's mouth. He let out faint choking noise, the first noise he made since they found him, and began to spit the water out of his mouth. Oin pressed on Thorin's throat gently forcing him to swallow. Thorin made a noise that sounded like a sigh of relief. Fili and Kili smiled.

They kept giving Thorin water, Oin forcing him to swallow it as he slept till Bilbo returned with firewood. They set a small fire in the corner of the healing room. It wasn't much, but soon the color returned to Thorin's skin. Kili noticed Thorin's hand was getting warmer too.

Oin crushed up some herbs and dissolved them into the water to substitute food till Thorin was conscious. They helped him drink it down till Thorin finally began to swallow without Oin's help. The group smiled. He was getting better, slowly, but defiantly better. He still wasn't shriving and his temperature wasn't rising as fast as Oin would like, which worried him, but Oin dared not say it out loud.

It was quite for a while as the group listened to Thorin breathing. Kili still had his hand on Thorin's, not letting go for even a moment, and Oin was wrapping the wound on Thorin's head. Bilbo kept looking at Thorin thinking he looked better from when he first found him. Dwalin and Fili said nothing just staring at Thorin sleeping.

"What do we do about Dain?" Fili finally asked breaking the silence. All eyes turned to him. "Now that we found Thorin and he is alive, Dain is no longer king. Thorin is."

"Thorin is in no conditions to rule," Oin said stating the obvious.

Fili nodded, "but that fact that he is alive could be enough to halt the attack on Lake-Town. Dain would still be king till Thorin got better, but the council would not let him declare war as a temporary king."

Dwalin agreed, "you are right. We need to tell the council Thorin is alive."

"They won't believe you without proof," Oin said.

"Then bring the council and Dain down here to see Thorin for themselves," Bilbo suggested.

"I don't want Dain within fifty of Thorin," Fili snapped. "We have to figure out another way to prove to the council that Thorin is alive without letting Dain down here."

Everyone thought for as moment. "What about his hair clasps? I mean, they are pretty unique to Thorin, right? If you show one to the council and tell them Thorin is alive won't they believe you?" Bilbo asked shrugging. He didn't know all that much about dwarves, but he guessed it was worth a try.

"That should work," Dwalin said and took a clasp holding Thorin's braid. "Master Baggins you should come too, seeing how you are the one who found him." Dwalin suggested and Bilbo agreed.

"Dwalin," Fili called out as the two went to leave. "Make up a reason why Dain and the council are not allowed down here. I don't want him getting the idea we think he was involved." Fili told him and they left.

Fili and Kili sat by their uncle as they waited for Dwalin and Bilbo to return. Oin fed him more water and put more wood on the fire. He was starting to get considered. Thorin should have stirred by now. He should have made some movement, any movement, at this point. Yet, Thorin remained completely still except for his chest raising and falling with each breath. He hadn't shivered yet, nor woken up and it started worrying Oin to his core. He knew Thorin had to fight to live, but it seemed as though he wasn't. It looked like he wasn't trying to wake up or warm his body. He just kept sleeping, like he had accepted death.

Oin sighed heavy. "I need to get more herbs from the other room. I'll be right back," Oin said and dismissed himself. He couldn't stand the hopeful look on Fili and Kili's faces any longer. He stood outside the room thinking of what to do next.

Fili and Kili sat in the silence listening to the crackling fire and Thorin breathing. Thorin laid comatose, his breathing steady. Kili was gripping Thorin's hand with his as he watched him sleeping. It didn't seem to be getting warmer anymore.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Kili asked under his breath. He lowered his head fighting off tears.

"He will," Fili told his brother.

"But what if he doesn't? We just got him back…I don't want to lose him again," Kili cried squeezing his uncle's hand.

Fili put his hand on Kili's shoulder. "He will wake up. I know he will." Kili looked up at his brother. "Remember when a thunder storm would roll into the mountains and we would run to his room? His snoring would be even louder than the thunder. Sometimes he wouldn't even notice us crawling into his bed until you started kicking him in your sleep. He would always be angry at us for going into his bed, but I think he secretly enjoyed it. I think he-"

Fili got cut off by Kili gasping loudly. Kili pushed back his chair standing abruptly. Kili looked down at Thorin with wide eyes. "What is it?" Fili asked in a hurried voice. He looked at Thorin. His eyes were still closed and he looked exactly the same.

"He…He's holding my hand. He's gripping my hand back." Kili said with happy tears in his eyes. Thorin had wrapped his fingers around his hand. Thorin felt him. Thorin was alive.

"Thorin!" Fili called shaking his uncle slightly. "Can you hear us!? Thorin!?"

The two were standing now both looking at their uncle. Slowly his eyes opened to nothing more than a squint. Fili and Kili smiled, happily calling out his name. Thorin looked at them for a moment, his gaze slowly going back and forth between the two, then his eyes closed and he fell back unconscious. Kili threw himself onto of Thorin crying.

Oin rushed into the room. "What happened!? I heard shouting."

"He woke up Oin, just for second, but he woke up," Fili gladly told him.

A moment later Thorin's body visibly tensed up and a pain expression came on his face. His breathing became fast and short. His body started shaking rapidly. "What's happening to him?" Kili asked.

"He's shivering. His body is fighting the cold," Oin said with a smile.

**I already wrote the next chapter. So I should be getting that one out really soon. Thanks again for reading! **

**It would be mighty kind of you to review and have a good day. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly, I go back to school in like two days so it may take me longer to get these chapters out because my program gives me a boat load of work. I will try to update quickly. Your continued support for this story has really kept me going. Thank you. **

Thorin continued shivering for the next hour. His body was getting warmer and his skin turned its normal color. Oin gave Thorin some more water and herbs which seemed to relax him. Kili kept holding onto his hand and Thorin onto his. Thorin's shriving grew less and less severe as the hour went on and soon enough Oin said he was at a stable temperature. Fili and Kili thanked him for everything. Dwalin and Bilbo returned shortly after that.

"The council believed us," Dwalin told them. "They called off the attack on Lake-Town and appointed Thorn as king again."

"What about Dain? What did he say?" Fili questioned.

"He looked shocked. The wine dropped right out of his hand when he told him that Bilbo found Thorin. He asked us to prove it and we showed him the hair clasps. The council agreed it could only come from Thorin. Dain asked a million questions, but once Bilbo explained where and how he found him Dain shut right up. The council asked a lot of questions after that about how Thorin was doing and if he was alright. We told them he was very weak and it was best for him not to have any visitors. The council held a meeting after that and proclaimed Thorin king once more. Dain looked extremely angry after that." Dwalin explained. "We went to the members of the company after. We thought it would be better for them to hear Thorin was alive from us than someone else."

"Did you tell Mother?" Kili asked.

Dwalin nodded. "Yes, she was the first one we told. She was very happy to hear the news."

"So happy she hugged Dwalin," Bilbo added in. Dwalin turned a little red in the cheeks. "The whole company was happy. They said they would like to come down and see him if Thorin is well enough."

Oin thought about it. "Thorin is still weak. I think it would be best not to over crowd him till he's doing better. The Lady Dis may come, of course, but I don't want to pack this place till Thorin is feeling up to it. Besides, we told Dain he couldn't have visitors and I don't want him to learn we invited the whole company down here." Oin said and Fili nodded in agreement.

A few more hours passed of watching Thorin sleeping. Dwalin went and got Dis who sat down by her brother's bed. She gave both her son's hugs and sang a soft tone to Thorin as he lay on the bed. She thanked Bilbo for finding her brother for a fourth time. Bilbo smiled and dismissed himself along with Dwalin.

Dis sat with her sons and brother for a while until she began to yawn. She turned to her sons and suggested they went up to their chambers to get some much needed rest. They both refused to leave Thorin's side in case he woke up again. Dis sighed; she knew her boys were exhausted, but would not admit it.

"Boys," she said in her mom voice putting her hands on her hips. "Your uncle is going to be fine. He needs rest and so do you. Oin will make sure he is looked after. You can't do anything for him tired. So, let's get some shut eye while we can. You can come right back down here after a few hours of sleep, okay?" She asked and the two nodded slowly knowing they could never win against their mother. "Okay?" she asked again.

"Okay," they said together and got up form their chairs. They asked Oin to get them if Thorin woke up and then went to their chambers to get some sleep. Fili and Kili both passed out as soon as they hit the bed, the excitement from the day being too much for them.

Oin rewrapped Thorin's head wound after the royal family had left. He took Thorin's temperature. He was not as warm as he could be, but it was enough. Oin checked Thorin's toes noticing a good number of them still had not changed color. Oin pressed on the discolored toes and sighed. They were frostbitten and Thorin would never have feeling or movement in them again. He made sure the rest of his body was free of frostbite, which it was. Oin went over to a table in the healing room to write down how Thorin was doing.

"…Oin?" a weak voice called out. The healer turned to see Thorin looking at him with barley opened eyes. Oin rushed to Thorin's side. "Where am I?" Thorin asked. His voice was soft and bit hoarse. He kept looking around the room as though he was trying to figure it out himself but couldn't.

"You're in a healing room. You're all right now. We've got you," Oin said and placed his hand on Thorin.

"I was…in a…dark place," Thorin said in a weak voice. Oin could tell he was barely holding on to consciousness. Thorin's eyes kept closing and reopening and his breathing was heavy.

"Yes, but we got you out. We found you, Thorin. You are going to be alright," Oin told him, not sure if Thorin could hear him or make sense of what he was saying.

Thorin closed his eyes. "It was so cold." Thorin said then paused breathing heavy. "I felt…my body freezing," Thorin paused again to breathe. "I thought I'd never feel warm again." Thorin opened his eyes again. "But then…I felt warmth in my hand."

Oin smiled. "That was Kili. He's been holding your hand since we found you."

Thorin looked as though he was trying to process what Oin was saying. "Kili…?"

Oin nodded. "Yes, both Fili and Kili were here, Thorin."

"I thought I'd never seen them again," Thorin said then a small smile appeared on his face. "But they were here….I saw them." With that Thorin took another long breath and fell back asleep.

Oin stayed by Thorin's side for a few more moments in case he woke back up, but he didn't. Thorin continued to rest with his breathing becoming more relaxed than it was when he was awake. Oin smiled to himself knowing that Thorin remembered waking up for a few seconds to see his nephews. Yet, Oin knew by the sound of Thorin's voice that he was extremely weak and in a bit of pain.

Oin went over to the next room to find something to help Thorin's pain. He dug though the jars of herbs and oils trying to find the right ones. It took a while, but he luckily found all the bottles he needed. Oin began mixing the bottles till he had something that would hopefully help Thorin think more clearly and not feel so much pain the next time he woke up. He put the empty jars away and carried his medicine back to Thorin's room.

Entering the room Oin let out a loud gasp almost dropping his newly made medicine on the floor. Thorin was no longer alone in the room as he slept.

"Dain!?"

**Did I ever tell you I like cliffhangers? Because I like cliffhangers. **

**Review and have a good day. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again! I want to take a moment to say that I love Bilbo Baggins. I really do.**

"Dain!?" Oin questioned seeing the red haired dwarf towering over Thorin's weak and sleeping body. "What are you doing here?" Oin asked trying to stay calm. Dain had a large sword strapped to his side making Oin hesitant.

"I'm simply returning this," Dain said holding up Thorin's hair claps. He reached down for Thorin's messy braid and reattached the clasp. "You know," Dain said running his fingers though Thorin's hair. "I've always been envious of my cousin's hair."

"Thorin shouldn't have visitors right now. He is still recovering," Oin blurted out.

Dain released Thorin's hair and watched him closely as he slept. Oin slipped into the room grabbing a small knife on the table and hiding it behind his back. He eyed the large sword at Dain's side. Thorin was in no condition to fight back, asleep in a coma-like state and Oin knew he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight either. He gripped the knife harder; if only Fili and Kili didn't leave to get some rest.

"Tell me…Oin wasn't it, how is my dear cousin doing?" Dain asked putting his hand on the side of Thorin's face. "He's rather cold," Dain said caressing Thorin's cheek down to his neck. He slowly wrapped his hand around Thorin's neck.

"Dain!" Oin yelled out. Dain lifted his hand off of Thorin's neck. "As Thorin's healer I am asking you to leave. Thorin needs rest and should not have visitors until he is feeling better," Oin glared at the Lord of the Iron hills with fiery eyes. If he had to fight Dain to keep Thorin safe then so be it. He was ready.

"I understand," said Dain taking a step away from Thorin. "You will inform me when he's feeling better?" Dain asked and Oin nodded. "Thank you and please, try to keep my dear cousin alive." Dain turned and left the room without another word.

Oin signed in relief and went to Thorin's side. He checked the king's vitals and saw that he was still stable. Dain had not done anything to Thorin while he was sleeping. Oin still held the knife not letting go. He sat next to Thorin staring at the door, in case Dain returned, until Fili and Kili busted into the room.

They looked rested and rejuvenated with big smiles on their faces. They were laughing with each other till they spotted the knife in Oin's hand. The healer explained to them what happened with Dain then apologized for leaving Thorin unattended.

"There is no need to apologize Oin, it's alright. Thank you for looking after our uncle." Fili said giving him a smile. Oin smiled back. "Also, could you get Dwalin for me? I need to talk to him." Oin agreed, gave Fili a bow and left. Fili kept looking at the door with a look of shock on his face.

"What is it?" Kili questioned.

"He bowed to me…," Fili told his brother still looking shocked.

"…And?"

Fili said nothing but thought to himself for the longest time. He turned to his brother, "how is uncle doing?"

"I don't know….you sent the healer away," Kili said and the two shared a laugh. They sat down by their uncle and talked to him as he slept.

Oin returned with Dwalin a few minutes later. Fili told Dwalin what Oin had said about Dain coming into Thorin's room while he was sleeping. Dwalin gripped a tight fist. There was not a doubt in his mind now that Dain was involved in what happened.

"Dwalin, I would like you to keep an eye on Dain. I know he played a hand in what happened to Thorin. I want you to watch him and make sure he isn't planning to do anything like that again. Keep a careful watch on him. I don't want him hurting Thorin ever again," Fili told Dwalin in a stern voice.

"He won't," Dwalin promised. He dismissed himself and went to talk with some friends he had who were from the Iron Hills. Dwalin thought one of them may have some information that proved Dain's involvement with Thorin's disappearance.

"Has he woken up yet?" Kili asked after a while.

Oin nodded. "While you were resting, before Dain came he woke up for a moment. He was a little out of it but he told me that he remembered seeing you two when he first woke up. He seemed very happy about it too."

The three sat with Thorin for a long time. Oin helped give Thorin some water and they took off some of the blankets. Thorin was finally at a normal temperature and his breathing was regular. Oin smiled telling the princes that these were really good signs. Dis came down at one point to sit with her family for a few minutes. She was a very busy and important woman. She had taken a great deal of Thorin's kingly responsibilities since her brother's return. She was helping running the market and dealt with the distribution of profits. Dain, since the council had named Thorin king once more, had ignored all his duties. He was still acting as a temporary king, but wasn't performing any of the obligations that title required. Therefore, Dis and Balin had been picking up the slack and running Erebor while Thorin healed. She did not stay long with Thorin and her sons, though she wanted too, for she had too many things to do.

Shortly after she left Thorin woke up again. He smiled seeing Fili and Kili. He began coughing and Oin gave him some more water.

"How are you feeling uncle?" Kili asked after Thorin seemed to calm down a bit.

"Better," Thorin weakly said. "What happened?"

"Bilbo found you down in an old tunnel uncle Frerin built. We got you out of there and you have been resting here ever since," Kili told him still holding onto his hand.

"Tunnel…," Thorin tired to think through the fog in his mind. He began to remember the chains around his wrists and ankles, the gag in his mouth, and the dark cold room. "How long was I down there?"

"Five days."

Thorin tried to push himself up into a sitting position. He struggled, his body feeling heavy and his arms feeling weak. He fell back down in the bed, unable to push himself into a sitting position. "Thorin, you need to take it easy," Fili told him. "You're still weak."

Thorin stared at his nephews breathing heavy from his attempt at moving. He remembered how dark it was in the tunnel. He didn't know if his eyes were open or not, either way it was pitch black. Thorin guessed that darkness would be the last thing he would ever see. He began to think he would never see his sister laughing as she made fun of him, never see Fili as a king, never see Kili's bright smile, and never see light again. Yet, he did.

The three sat talking for hours. Fili and Kili did most of the talking and Thorin tried his hardest to stay awake for every word. He drifted off a few times, but always woke back to Fili and Kili still sitting by his side talking his ear off. They mostly spoke about the past, about the years in the Blue Mountains and told Thorin about their own trip to Bag End before the quest. They avoided mentioning Dain, guessing they should ease into that conversation.

Eventually, the conversation did turn to the events of Thorin's disappearance. Thorin's mind was still in a fog, the events of the day he went missing a blur and the time while he was gone jumbled into indistinguishable days of darkness and cold. "Five days…?" he questioned trying to remember his time in the tunnel. His nephews nodded. "The council would have…said I died," Thorin softly spoke. His nephews nodded again. Thorin turned to Fili, "So…how was being king?"

"About that…," Fili said awkwardly. "I wasn't named king, Dain was." Fili quickly explained how Dain had taken rulership, but Thorin fell back unconscious during it. This time he slept for hours. Fili and Kili knew he was struggling to stay awake as long as he did. They stayed by his side watching him sleep till they fell asleep themselves, their heads lying next to Thorin on his bed.

**Really, wanted to get one more chapter out before classes start. I want to say sorry in advance for how long it might take me to get to the next chapter. Sorry. **

**Review and have a super day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gosh, I hate classes. So much work and no time for Fanfiction. Life just isn't fair sometimes. **

Bilbo had not seen much of Thorin after he found him. He saw him sleeping after they told the company Thorin was alive, but after that he had not seen Thorin at all. It had been four days since Bilbo found Thorin down in the tunnel. He kept hearing that he was doing better. At one point Bombur made warm strew, which was brought down to Thorin by Kili, yet Bilbo never saw Thorin. He had to wait with the rest of the company till Thorin was feeling well enough to see them. The hobbit knew the company was impatient to see their king. They would ask nonstop if they could see Thorin, but Oin would always say they had to wait till Thorin was doing better. So Bilbo waited.

Bilbo did not unpack his things. He still planned on going back to Bag End; he still missed his home and wanted to go back. Yet, the hobbit wanted to say his good-bye to Thorin. After everything that they went through together Bilbo could not will himself to leave, no matter how much he missed his books and armchair, without saying good-bye to Thorin.

Five days after Bilbo first found Thorin chained to the tunnel Oin said the king was feeling well enough to have visitors. The whole company cheered practically running down to the healing rooms to see him. Thorin was sitting up on his bed next to Fili and Kili, who he was leaning on to help hold himself up. The color had fully returned to face, the browsing around his wrist went down, and he did not look as thin as he did when they found him. Bilbo, in fact the whole company, smiled when they saw him. Thorin smiled back. A few members of the company tried to throw their arms around him for a hug, but Dwalin held them back and the group laughed. Thorin coughed a little as he tried to laugh back.

The members of the company took a seat, all cramming into the small space of the healing room. Thorin thanked them for coming and thanked his sister and Balin for running Erebor while he was healing. He turned to Bilbo and with his whole heart thanked him for finding him saying that he would have died many times over it wasn't for him.

"What happened, Thorin that night you went missing?" Balin finally asked.

Thorin shook his head. "It is a bit of blur," Thorin told them. He looked at his company, his friends and family, knowing they deserved the truth for their loyalty and kindness. "Before I was down in that tunnel I had been struggling with my family's sickness once more. At night, in my dreams, I would feel myself slipping into that madness once more." He glanced at Fili, the only one he told this to before now. "The night…I went missing I was struggling to keep the madness at bay. I went for a walk, hoping it would clear my mind, help put me at ease. That night, I was close to giving in once more."

A few members of the company looked at Thorin considered. Kili put his hand on his uncle's shoulder. "I was near the treasury, fighting off the call to the gold. It was taking everything I had, fighting a war inside myself. My mind was just starting to clear when I noticed I was no longer alone. There were three…no four...no I think it was three guards. They attacked me. I was too weak to defend myself. I was weak from not sleeping and trying to stay in control of myself. They came at me and…hit me over the head. After that…everything gets blurry. I think they were dragging me. I know they were talking, but…I can't remember what they said or their voices.'

'When I finally came too and was able to think clearly I was down in that tunnel. I tried to escape, but they had my feet and hands shackled. I couldn't get out of the bonds. I tried to yell out for help but my mouth gagged. I kept trying to get out, but soon it got cold. I began to lose feeling in my body. Everything went numb and felt tired. After that…I stopped trying. I thought I was doing to die, but Master Baggins found me and here I am."

Dwalin asked Thorin a few more questions trying to figure out who the guards were that attacked him. The head wound and the days in the cold made it impossible for Thorin to remember.

"You think they were working for Dain?" Thorin asked Dwalin. Fili had told him about what had happened after he went missing. Dwalin nodded. "Dain has always enjoyed power and riches. He harbors a deep hate for the race of men and great desire for the throne. I think Fili is right, Dain may have played a hand in what happened."

"What should we do?" Balin asked.

"Nothing," Thorin said his breathing getting slightly heavy. He began leaning on Kili even more. "If Dain is capable of getting to me and almost killing me then who knows what else he is capable of. I will handle Dain, I don't want any of you," he turned to Fili and Kili, "getting involved with this. I do not want anyone else getting hurt because of him. I will speak to my cousin about his actions as king and make it clear to him that we are now allies with the men of the lake and I will never allow us to make war with them again."

The company nodded in agreement and Bilbo smiled. Thorin told them to stay away from Dain, if possible, and to try not to let Dain know they think he was involved. The company agreed and changed the subject to a lighter discussion. Thorin leaned heavily on Kili as time went on. Noticing this, the company dismissed themselves. Only, Dis, Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bilbo remained.

"You should lay back down Thorin," Oin suggested and Thorin did was he was told. Bilbo watched as the healer talked with Thorin more telling him he still needs to take it easy. Fili and Kili told Thorin he did well and that he should be able to have enough energy to move around soon. Dis came over and spoke with her brother making her sons laugh as she joked with them. Bilbo smiled sadly to himself and left.

/

Thorin met with Dain three days after he met with the company. He finally had enough strength to stand on his own and could stay awake for most of the day. Thorin had returned to being early in the morning. His return was welcomed by loud cheers and clapping by the dwarves. Dain avoided Thorin, for the most part, yet Thorin tracked him down to have words with him about what happened.

Dain was in a smaller room filled with mining tools speaking with a friend of his from the Iron Hills when Thorin walked in. Thorin had his crown on and his grandfather's armor looking like a true king once more. Dain gave him a smile.

"Welcome back King under the Mountain," Dain said with a bow. His friend bowed as well. "I am sorry I missed your return celebration this morning. I had other matters to attend to."

"I'm sure you did," Thorin said under his breath.

Dain kept smiling, "you are looking well cousin; I hope you are feeling well too."

"I am, those assassins did not go a very good job of trying to kill me," Thorin said trying to get a reaction out of Dain, but didn't.

"Thank goodness for that. Have you had any luck finding those responsible?" Dain asked.

Thorin shook his head, "no, not yet, but we will." Dain nodded and began to walk away, "Dain, I am king; it would be wise to remember that."

"Of course," Dain said with another bow. "Despite what you may think, I have no desire for the throne, not any more at least. You are a great king Thorin; your subjects would follow you through anything, into any danger. They are loyal to you and follow any order you give them. I could never get that kind of loyalty from them. It's touching, it really is." Dain patted Thorin on the shoulder. "I hope you have a long kingship Thorin, I am sure it will be beneficial and merry for both of us." Dain left the room, his friend quickly following.

Thorin stood in place thinking over what Dain had said. Something about Dain's words was not sitting well with Thorin. He could hear Balin calling for him from another room. Thorin left not dwelling on the details, as long as Dain did not try anything to take the throne again, Thorin was content. He went to join the large celebration with his friends. Dain joined later as well, singing and dancing with the crowd. He did not try to take the throne from Thorin again.

**Review and have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You thought this story was over? Well it's not! This story is FAR from over! We are officially in part two of the story and, trust me, it only gets worse from here on out! **

It had been a month since Thorin took the throne once more after he had been attacked and left for dead in the tunnel. Erebor had been running smoothly. The mines were producing more jewels and gold than ever before. The market place, just inside Erebor's main gate, was booming with visitors from Lake-Town and Mirkwood alike. Bard had met with Thorin twice, once in Lake-Town and once in Erebor. Thorin did not tell Bard about what had happened with Dain. He knew Bard still had distrust in Thorin and the dwarves; Thorin did not want to impede the close bond the two civilizations now shared. The more Thorin met with Bard, the more he began to like the bargemen turned lord of men.

The council members were also coming around on the dragon slayer. They gladly welcomed him when he visited Erebor to meet with Thorin to discuss trading. They even invited him, and his children to partake in a large celebration they were having. Bard said no, but thanked the dwarves for their hospitality saying they were much kinder than he gave them credit for. The only one Bard did not seem to win over with his leader-ship skills, sensibility, and forgiving nature (and really good looking face) was Dain.

Dain welcomed Bard with glares and disdain. He openly told the council that the dwarves in Erebor should not deal with him, or any man for that matter, but Thorin disagreed often yelling at Dain in response. After a while Dain stopped talking at council meetings and soon enough he stopped coming to them all together. He stayed in his chambers for the most part staying out of Thorin and the company's sight.

Fili became more vocal at council meetings. He gave his opinion on every topic whether Thorin asked him to or not. He would often start arguing with Dain, before Dain stopped coming, and tried his best to be respectful to the other members of the council. Fili even ran a meeting, with Thorin's permission, when the king went to meet with Bard in Lake-Town. Thorin never said it, but he was extremely proud of Fili. Thorin knew when he died Fili would be a great king, far better than he could ever be.

Kili only went to a few meetings, which he slept through. He tried to stay awake, but they were early in the morning and bored him to no end. Being second in line he did not have much responsibility. He took a relaxed approach to everything knowing that his brother and uncle could take care of everything. He was living happily enjoying himself in his new home.

The month passed by slowly for Bilbo. He remained in Erebor dreaming of his home. He unpacked his things in time knowing he could not will himself to go back to the Shire till he said good-bye to Thorin. Yet, in the month he had not seen Thorin once. Thorin was caught up in meetings and trips to Lake-Town and other important kingly things leaving no time for the hobbit to speak with him. Bilbo often thought about leaving without saying good-bye, but after everything Thorin and he been through Bilbo couldn't do it. He just needed to see Thorin one last time and tell him what he needed to say.

In the mean time, Bilbo kept to himself. He spent time with Bofur and other members of the company, but he found himself feeling lonelier. He missed the sun, the green hills and fields. Hobbits may live underground, but not like the dwarves did. Hobbit's loved the outdoors. They loved everything that grows and loved the feel of grass under their feet. Bilbo signed, he needed to go home.

Bilbo finally ran into Thorin one night as he was returning to his room after sharing a meal with Bofur. It was just after dusk when the hobbit spotted Thorin walking alone in a corridor. Bilbo smiled running up to Thorin.

"Hello, King Thorin," Bilbo said with a slight bow. He noticed Thorin had bags under his eyes and his hair was messier than normal.

"Master Baggins, I told you before. You do not need to be formal with me," Thorin told him.

"How are you feeling?" Bilbo asked after a few moments of silence.

Thorin nodded, "much better. Other than losing a few of my toes, I have completely recovered with no ill effects."

"That's good," Bilbo smiled. "Wait, should you be walking around alone? Shouldn't you have a guard or something?"

"I'm capable of defending myself Master Baggins," Thorin snapped back with a glare.

"Sorry," Bilbo said. He took a deep breath. He had to say good-bye to Thorin. This could be his only chance. He had to tell his friend good-bye, before he returned to the Shire and never saw him again. Thorin was his friend, the first real friend he had in very long time. Bilbo opened his mouth to say his last good-bye to Thorin, but the dwarf spoke first.

"Thank you, Bilbo. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Bilbo smiled sadly, "it was nothing."

"No, you acted like a true friend. You acted for me, when I couldn't," Thorin said referring to him stealing the Arkenstone. "You saved my honor and me. If it wasn't for you and my kin I would still be lost. I would have become my grandfather."

Bilbo smiled at Thorin looking him in the eye. "Even without my help I think you would have beaten the sickness. You are the strongest and most stubborn dwarf I have ever met and I have met a lot of dwarves recently."

"No, I'm not," Thorin glanced down another hall, one that led to the treasure room. Bilbo noticed Thorin's hands were shaking slightly.

"Thorin…?"

"It's getting worse," Thorin said softly. "Like it was when we first came to Erebor. My dreams are getting darker and darker, more realistic. I can feel myself being drawn to the gold again."

Thorin paused for a moment looking down the corridor which led to the gold, its faint glow on the walls. Bilbo stepped out in front of Thorin's line of sight, drawing his eyes to him. Thorin's and his eyes met, but Thorin quickly looked away in shame.

"Thorin…what is it?"

It took Thorin a while to answer. "I don't want to be consumed by the gold again, Bilbo. Yet, I…I don't think I can keep fighting it much longer. The sickness is too strong for me."

Bilbo gasped. He reached out and put his hand on Thorin. "You can fight this Thorin. I know you can. You withstood the call of the gold once, you can do it again."

"At what price? It took me almost killing my nephew to beat it last time."

"It won't come to that Thorin. Have you told Fili and Kili it's getting worse?" Bilbo asked. He knew Fili and Kili's support was the best thing for Thorin. They reminded him of the real reason he reclaimed Erebor. It was their love and loyalty that kept Thorin in control. They reminded him that love and family was more important than riches and power, a fact the gold sickness blinded Thorin too.

"No, but I was trying to find them so I could before I ran into you," Thorin said honestly.

Bilbo nodded, "that's good. I know they will be able to help you through this after I'm…I'm…," Bilbo struggled to say what he needed too.

"After you're…what?" Thorin questioned.

Bilbo sighed. It was time. "Thorin, I have been here in Erebor for a long time now and I think it's time I…what I'm trying to say is-"

"King Thorin," a guard called out. Five dwarf guards walked up to Thorin and Bilbo "Lord Dain is requesting an audience with you."

Thorin glanced at Bilbo knowing the hobbit had something important to tell him. "Can it wait?" Thorin yelled back to the guards.

"No, my lord, Dain says it is important and he needs you to meet him in the throne room immediately. He said it cannot wait." One of the five guards informed him.

Thorin looked back to Bilbo. "Perhaps we can finish this another time," Thorin said and followed the guards to the throne room leaving Bilbo alone in the corridor.

"Good-bye Thorin," Bilbo said out loud with a sad smile and tears in his eyes.

**So like I said this is Part II of this story and it's still far from over. Sadly, as I said before I am back to school so updating may take some time. Sorry about that. **

**Review and have a super awesome day**


	16. Chapter 16

**I really should be writing my project, but no. I'm writing this instead. This chapter is a little short. **

Bilbo packed his things slowly. He had to stop once in a while because he felt as though he was going to cry. He grew quite fond of his dwarf friends, no matter how loud and crazy they were. Whenever he felt tears in his eyes Bilbo sat on his bed for a moment and thought about the Shire. He placed Thorin's map down on his bed. He did not feel right keeping it. Nodding Bilbo finished packing. He held his bags and fancy shield hoping no one would notice him slipping out. He did not want to say good-bye to his friends again. It hurt too much.

Bilbo was about to leave his room when there was a knock on the door. "Bilbo? Bilbo you in there?" Bofur's voice called out.

"What is it?" Bilbo put down his things and opened up the door.

"Thorin called a meeting in the great hall. The way the guard put it, I guess it's pretty important that Thorin speaks with us," Bofur told the hobbit.

"What does he need to speak to us about?"

Bofur shook his head, "I don't know, but it's not just the company. He asked for all the guards, miners, and warriors to meet him there too. I guess whatever Thorin has to say it's big. The guard said Thorin said it can't wait."

Bilbo glanced back at his things. If something was wrong Bilbo wanted to know, yet he was so close to finally leaving. He was done packing all he had to do was walk out the gate and he would be headed back to his garden.

Bilbo went to tell Bofur he was not going to attend the meeting when he remembered Thorin leaving to go speak with Dain shortly before the meeting was called. "Alright, let's go," Bilbo said and rushed out the door.

The great hall was packed with dwarves. Bilbo and Bofur made their way through the crowd looking for the other members of the company. They only managed to find Balin and Dwalin who they stood next to while they waited for Thorin. Neither Balin nor Dwalin knew why Thorin called the meeting, but they feared it was something bad. Bilbo hated crowds. He was always too small to see anything and people would push him with their elbows.

Thorin entered the room from a balcony high above the great hall. The crowd turned looking up at their king. Dain entered right after Thorin, standing slightly behind him. Thorin was not in his armor, nor did he have his crown on. He scanned the crowd, glanced back at Dain, and cleared his throat loudly.

Bilbo looked over at Bofur, Balin, and Dwalin. They were smiling guessing Thorin had called this meeting to finally bring Dain to justice. Dain was standing behind Thorin glaring at him and Balin could only assume it was because Thorin finally had proof of his involvement.

Shifting, Bilbo tired to get a better view, but the taller dwarves were blocking his view of Thorin. No matter how Bilbo moved he only saw Thorin in glances. He saw, for a moment, that Thorin was gripping a tight fist which made his knuckles turn white. Bilbo caught another glimpse of Thorin's eyes. They had a familiar offsetting gleam to them. Thorin looked angry, extremely angry.

"Dwarves of Erebor!" Thorin boomed out. His voice reminded Bilbo of how Thorin sounded when he was under the influence of the gold sickness. Bilbo grew nervous.

"As you know we have been very giving to the men of the lake. We have shared our treasure with them, gave them our gold and jewels, and saw nothing in return! They took our gold, our treasure, like they have a claim to it! This is dwarf gold, our gold, the king's gold!"

Bilbo felt his heart sink into his chest at every word. He shook his head.

"I will not part with it so easily! The gold the men of the lake have _stolen_ from us will be returned to these halls. The gold is ours and ours alone. It does not belong with the men of the lake! We will return the gold they stole from us, every single coin!" Thorin yelled then paused for a moment as some of the members of the crowd cheered. Thorin began breathing heavy and he closed his eyes for a second before continuing with his speech. "The men of the lake will defend our treasures like a robber in their hole! Yet, they are weak and we are strong! We will march to Lake-Town and take back what is ours."

"Thorin…no," Bilbo said under his breath.

"We will reclaim our gold and kill anyone who gets in our path!" Thorin yelled a battle cry in Khuzdul and the crowd yelled it back. Thorin kept yelling it shaking his fist in the air.

"To Lake-Town and to war!" Thorin yelled in the common tongue.

The air was caught in Bilbo's lungs. The dwarves pushed by him heading to the armory to prepare for the attack on Lake-Town. Bilbo ran through the crowds trying to get closer to Thorin. This couldn't be happening. Bilbo weaved his way to the balcony and looking up at Thorin, who was turned away talking with Dain. "Thorin, you cannot do this! It's only gold! You cannot go to Lake-Town!" Bilbo yelled up to Thorin's back. Thorin began to walk out of the great hall like he did not hear the hobbit. "Thorin! Please!" Bilbo yelled out again.

Thorin stopped. He stood above the hobbit with his back to him. "Thorin…," Bilbo said softly. Thorin walked out of the room without saying a word and slammed the door behind him.

**A short chapter to introduce the plot and new problem our characters must overcome! I did say things were going to get worse. **

**Please tell me what you think of the way the story is going and have a good day/night. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back again. I love the amount of trust you guys have in Dain.**

Bilbo stood, wide eyed, staring up at the empty balcony. Thorin declared war on Lake-Town, he ordered his warriors to kill the men of the lake, and he did it all for gold. Bilbo gripped a tight fist. He wished he never helped reclaim this mountain. He wished the gold stayed far beneath the rock where Thorin could never find it, where Thorin could never be driven mad by it.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Balin's voice pulled Bilbo from his thoughts.

The hobbit turned to see Balin, Dwalin and Bofur standing behind him as the other dwarves headed for the armory. "Why did he say those things?" Bilbo asked not expecting an answer.

"The dragon-sickness," Balin said sadly. "Thorin is consumed once more with his need for gold. The sickness is blinding him from seeing all ends. He only cares about getting his treasure back, no matter what the cost. Alas, it seems we have lost him again."

Bilbo kept staring up at the balcony playing over Thorin's words in his mind. He knew Thorin was struggling with the sickness again, yet he honestly believed Thorin would not fall again. Thorin was being a good king. He was being kind to the lakemen, even friendly with Bard. How could he snap so quickly? Thorin was fighting the curse of his grandfather with everything he had; Bilbo knew Thorin was doing everything he could to keep sane. Thorin was staying the madness; he would not succumb to it so easily, not after everything that happened. Thorin was stronger than it, Bilbo knew it. Then what changed making Thorin turn so quickly?

"Dain," Bilbo said under his breath. He turned seeing his friends walking towards the armory. "Wait, where are you going?" he ran after them.

"To the armory, our King has declared war and we must prepare," Dwalin told the hobbit.

Bilbo shook his head, "must prepare? Thorin wasn't in his right mind when he said those things. That was the sickness talking through him again. You can't honestly go to war knowing full well the real Thorin never would have said those things!" Bilbo argued.

"But he did Master Baggins," Dwalin said. "Thorin is our king and we must follow his orders, gold sickness or not. It is our duty as dwarves to follow our king."

Bilbo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What about when Dain ordered you to attack Lake-Town you were alright with going behind his back and warning Bard!"

Dwalin shook his head," no, you were. We would have marched to war by Dain's orders. Master Baggins, you may again try to warn Bard that we are coming, but we have an oath to our king." Dwalin stormed away to the armory.

"I am sorry, Bilbo," Balin said patting the hobbit on the shoulder.

"You don't understand! Thorin went to meet with Dain just before he announced the attack on Lake-Town!"

"What!?" both Bofur and Balin gasped.

"I don't know what happened, but a guard told Thorin that Dain wanted to meet with him and not an hour later Thorin declares war on Lake-Town, just like Dain wanted when he was king," Bilbo told them in hurried voice. "Just before Thorin went to meet with Dain he told me he was fighting the call of the gold with everything he had! Thorin was still Thorin before he met with Dain. I'm telling you something must have happened that made Thorin want the gold returned from Lake-Town!"

Bofur and Balin exchanged worried glances. "Are you saying Dain somehow caused Thorin to go mad again?" Bofur asked rubbing his hat. "Is that even possible?"

"The treasury," Balin spoke. "Thorin has often said it gets worse the closer he is to that place. If Dain met with Thorin in the treasure room…there is a chance Thorin fell back under the spell of the gold."

"Thorin would not have willing gone to the treasury," Bilbo interjected. "He knows it has power over him. The guard said Dain wanted to meet with Thorin in the throne room."

Bofur and Balin exchanged worried glances. "What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"The throne room is where the Arkenstone is," Balin told the hobbit. "Thorin has not once looked at it since his coronation. He fears what it will do to him if he does."

"The Arkenstone is doing this to him? I'll steal it again if you think it will help," Bilbo pleaded.

"Do you really think that is a good idea laddie, keeping in mind what happened last time?" Balin questioned. "Bilbo, I don't know what caused Thorin to lose his mind once more, if it was Dain or not, but I do think Dain is taking advantage of Thorin's madness for his own gain. Dain, may have, perverted Thorin's craving for gold into hate for the men of the lake and a desire to return the gold he gave them. Dain could be using Thorin's madness to service his own needs."

"Dain was smiling the whole time Thorin gave his speech," Bofur added in.

Balin nodded. "Bilbo, we must follow Thorin's orders and get ready for war whether he is being manipulated by Dain or not. We must go to the armory to prepare for battle or we will be imprisoned for treason. Bilbo, it is up to you to bring the real Thorin back. You must pull him from the madness and, if you are right, get Thorin as far away from Dain as possible." Balin paused for a moment thinking. "Fili and Kili must be distraught about this too. You may also want to find Dis, she has always been a strong voice of reason to Thorin and he loves her dearly. Find them and the four of you should be able to reach Thorin again."

"Be careful Bilbo," Bofur said. "You know how Thorin gets when he's…you know."

"Right," Bilbo said with a nod.

"And watch out for Dain," Balin added. "He has always disliked you, Bilbo and I fear what he may do if he finds you."

Bilbo smiled. "Don't worry, he'll never find me." Bilbo slid his hand in his pocket feeling the cool surface of the ring. "I'll find Thorin first; see if I can get him to come with his senses on my own. If it doesn't work I'll get Fili, Kili and Dis. I don't want them see Thorin like this if I can prevent it."

Balin smiled laughing a little. "You never cease to amaze me Master Baggins." The two dwarves dismissed themselves and left for the treasury putting all their hopes, like they had in the past, in Bilbo Baggins.

**This chapter turned into more set up than I originally planned, but I liked how it came out. **

**Review and have a good day. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I have so much work, it's not even funny. I am really sorry about how long it is going to take me between chapters. **

Bilbo was not particularly violent, no hobbits were, but he was fully ready to beat Thorin's dwarf butt straight to Mordor. After everything, everything, Thorin had said and done he still fell back under the spell of the gold-sickness. It made Bilbo angry just thinking about it. Bilbo did not appreciate lying, or anger, or over all people valuing objects over people. Gripping the ring in his pocket, Bilbo planned on smacking Thorin over the head the moment he saw him.

Storming out of great hall Bilbo puffed out his chest to face the king. Bilbo did not save Thorin from freezing to death in that tunnel, or from Azog, or from the judgmental men of the lake just to have Thorin loose himself again in the blink of an eye. The more he thought about Thorin the faster his feet went and soon enough he heard Dain's laughter booming out from a corridor. Slipping on the ring Bilbo slowly approached.

Thorin and Dain were standing in a corridor facing each other, Thorin's back to Bilbo. From what Bilbo could see Dain was extremely happy. He had a wide smile on his face and had a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Bilbo could not see Thorin's face, but he could tell his muscles were tense and both his hands were gripped into tight firsts.

Dain let out a laugh again and scanned the corridor making sure he and Thorin was alone. His eyes passed by Bilbo, but with the ring on Bilbo remained unseen. Dain began to clap, "impressive Thorin, truly inspiring."

Thorin said nothing.

"I liked how you added in the battle cries. Not what I would have done, but you are the king after all," Dain said still smiling. Bilbo crept closer. "Come now Thorin, you should be happy. This was your choice after all."

"There was no choice," Thorin said, intense anger in his voice.

Dain stayed quiet, thinking over his words then smiled wickedly. "Did you see the looks on your little company's faces?" Thorin practically growled at Dain as he mentioned the company. "They looked so hurt by your words; I saw it in their faces. Especially Balin and…what's his brother's name…Dwalin?"

"Dain...," Thorin growled.

"You know, I have often said Balin is a poor adviser and you could do much better. I think you should ask him to step down from his position on the council and appoint me as your closes adviser. In fact, I think you should order him leave the council. What do you say Thorin?" Dain asked.

Bilbo felt his heart beating fast. Thorin was taking a while to answer. He stood in silence thinking over what Dain purposed. Bilbo stared at the shady forms waiting to see if Thorin would come to his senses on his own. Bilbo knew Thorin had the power to fight the sickness, to break himself free just long enough to see what he had become. The longer Thorin stood still thinking in silence the more hopeful Bilbo became. If Thorin regained himself for even a moment, Bilbo knew he could jump out and keep Thorin sane. He knew he could reason with Thorin and remind him of the horrors the gold-sickness caused.

"What if I say no?" Thorin asked.

With a bright smile on his face, Bilbo knew Thorin was fighting it. He began to take the ring so he could help Thorin through his.

"Then I kill Balin instead," Dain said.

Bilbo froze in his tracks the ring still around his finger. He stared at Thorin who had his head down. Bilbo had no idea what was going on, but the hair on his toes stood up.

"It serves the same purpose, really," Dain went on. "It would not be hard for me to kill the old fool and maybe I'll kill his brother too."

"You will leave them alone!" Thorin yelled loudly his voice sounding pained.

Dain laughed and Bilbo could feel his heart sinking his chest. Something wasn't right about this. Dain smiled, "We can talk about this another time. We should not be yelling at one another, cousin, we should be rejoicing! Our army is getting for war, a war that we will easily win. Those stinky lake-men will be dead and we will have all the gold you foolishly gave to them." Dain looked at the king. "You should be proud of yourself, Thorin. You gave an amazing speech. Even I was convinced that you want war."

Bilbo let out a gasp, but not loud enough for Thorin or Dain to hear.

"See," Dain smiled circling Thorin. "You could do anything with the right…motivation."

Thorin let go of his fist with his hands slightly shaking. "Where are they?" he asked softly his voice filled with sadness. Dain laughed as an answer. "Where are they, Dain!?" Thorin yelled at his cousin all the sadness in his voice turning to rage.

Dain put his hand on his chin and acted like he was thinking hard about something. "Well, I suppose I should tell you, after all you did make such a convincing speech. Follow me."

Bilbo followed the two dwarves having no time to think about what he heard and saw. He did not have the time to process what was happening or to truly understand what they had said. He just hurried along following as the dwarves with his heart being fast and his sense of danger going crazy. He could hear Thorin and Dain talking, but by keeping his distance he could not hear what they were discussing.

He followed Thorin and Dain to a room he had never been inside before, which was amazing seeing how he had walked around Erebor lonely for weeks. He passed by the room itself many times, but Bilbo never knew what was inside. He asked Bofur one time, but the dwarf told him not to worry about it.

Dain opened the door and five guards from the Iron Hills were standing inside. They stepped aside making a small path for Thorin and Dain to pass. "Show King Thorin to our guests," Dain said all happy to the guards. He and Thorin walked inside and the door closed before Bilbo could get in.

Panicking, Bilbo did not know what to do. He stood outside the door freaking out. He needed to get inside. He needed to know what was going on. He thought about whipping out Sting and charging inside taking on anyone who got in his path. He thought about breaking the door and killing the guards who stood in his way.

Just before Bilbo almost got the nerve to charge inside the door swung open. The guards, once again, opened a small path, but this time only Dain stepped though. Afraid something happened Bilbo ran inside after Dain exited just narrowly getting past the guards. Bilbo fell on his face, but held in his pain. He stood up and instantly knew what the room was: the dungeons.

Five guards stood at the door and another one sat at a chair by a pair of keys. Down a few steps were two empty cells, with thick metal bars and chains hanging from the ceiling, and a hall to the left. Bilbo fought an urge to yell out for Thorin. He slowly walked down the steps. He turned to look down the hall seeing that there were at least ten cells on each side. The hall was empty, with the guards only at the entrance above the steps. Bilbo could hear the faint sound of someone franticly talking. It was hard to hear, but it didn't sound like Thorin.

With caution Bilbo walked towards the source of the noise. The further down the hall he got the louder the sounds got. He could hear someone breathing heavily, choking on each breath. The breathing turned into a scream of agony and Bilbo ran. He ran straight to the last cell on the right.

Bilbo gasped loudly. He saw a figure lying on a bed within the cell covered and soaked in the most blood the poor hobbit had ever seen.

**Another cliff hanger because it makes me feel special and with all the homework I have I need to feel special. Don't worry; everything will be explained next chapter. **

**Please review, it means so much to me, and have a good day! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm having such a bad day/week. So, to relax and not curl up in bed for a life time I'm going to write another chapter! **

**WARNING: this chapter has graphic depictions of violence. **

"King Thorin," a guard called out. Five dwarf guards walked up to Thorin and Bilbo "Lord Dain is requesting an audience with you."

Thorin glanced at Bilbo knowing the hobbit had something important to tell him. "Can it wait?" Thorin yelled back to the guards.

"No, my lord, Dain says it is important and he needs you to meet him in the throne room immediately. He said it cannot wait." One of the five guards informed him.

Thorin looked back to Bilbo. "Perhaps we can finish this another time," Thorin said and followed the guards to the throne room leaving Bilbo alone in the corridor. Thorin knew something was off with the hobbit, but he did not know what. He wanted to order the guards to tell Dain he was busy. He wanted to run back to Bilbo and find out what was bothering him. Yet Dain had been quiet recently, avoiding meeting and staying to his room. Thorin needed to know what "could not wait." He still had no proof that Dain was responsible for trapping him in the tunnel, but Thorin knew Dain was involved. Whatever Dain needed to speak to him about, Thorin knew it was nothing good.

The five guards brought Thorin to a room in the lower levels of the throne room. It was a medium sized room that held many of the robes and tapestries used during a king's coronation. Thorin thought it was an odd place to meet. He held the sword at his side fearing the worst. The room was completely closed off from the rest of Erebor and he was already outnumbered. If Dain truly was going to try to take rule or attack him, this was the time and place to do it.

The guards ushered Thorin inside, walking behind him as he entered. Thorin stepped into the room holding his sword tighter than ever. He kept his gaze behind him watching the guards close the door. Thorin slowly began to unsheathe his sword.

"I would not do that if I were you," a voice called out.

Turning his eyes in front of him, Thorin gasped loudly seeing Kili and Fili. Around two polls about a meter apart Fili and Kili were separately bound. Their wrists were tightly roped to the pole which they were struggling to get free from. They had gags in their mouths, but it was clear they were trying to tell Thorin to run. The two were shirtless showing that their bodies were covered in bourses, black and blue marks, and scraps. They both were standing trying to pull away from the bonds.

Dain stepped out from behind a large pile of ceremonial instruments. "Thorin, I'm glad you came to met with me," he said with a smile.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Thorin yelled. "Let them go!" He saw his nephews struggling even more against the rope, it burning their skin.

"Hand your sword to my guard," Dain replied. "Now," Dain ordered pointing his own sword at Kili.

Watching his nephews shaking their heads Thorin slowly unclasped his sword from his belt and handed it to one of the guards standing behind him. Dain thanked him with a bow and the guards jumped Thorin. They grabbed his arms and kicked at his legs trying to force him to the ground. Another two guards appeared and the seven of them pushed Thorin to his knees. They put manacles on Thorin's wrists behind his back then chained him to a nearby wall. The guards continued to hold Thorin on his knees.

"What are you doing Dain!?" Thorin yelled still trying to wrestling with the guards holding him down. "As your king I order you to let me and my heirs go!" Thorin yelled, but Dain just smiled. Thorin grew angry. "You swore an oath to the king of Erebor and the keeper of the Arkenstone! Now release us!"

Dain laughed. "Yes, the Arkenstone, the King's Jewel, it gives you the right to rule and all dwarves must follow the king to possesses it. Yet, it holds no power of me. It is simply a stone that Thror made meaningful. My oath to its keeper means nothing for the stone itself means nothing to me. Even if you had a thousand Arkenstones I would never bow to you. You are unworthy of being king, Thorin Oakenshield," Dain said to Thorin whose mouth was hung open in shock. He could not believe what he was hearing. Dain was breaking all the values and customs of the dwarf race. Dain slowly walked over to Fili and took the gag out of his mouth. "I'm going to want to hear your voice during this next part." Dain said to Fili and patted him on the back. He slowly walked over to Thorin.

"What is this about, Dain?" Thorin asked grinding his teeth.

"You forget, I was king, Thorin, and your little heirs betrayed me. They helped that little hobbit sneak into the tunnel and went behind my back. That was an act of treason and since you are too soft to do anything about it I must take my own retribution," Dain smiled. "Since I was king when they committed treason I will pick their punishment." Dain said and Thorin's eyes went wide. "Grart!"

From another part of the room stepped a large dwarf. He was covered in scares and had a wild look in his eyes. Thorin knew who he was. Grart was in charge of torturing prisoners before Erebor fell. He was known for killing the prisoners before they could actually tell any secrets because he was so cruel. From what Thorin could remember his favorite weapon was a whip, which he was holding in his hand. It was a thick whip with pointed and sickle metal spikes at the end. Grart smiled holding his whip looking at Fili and Kili's bare backs.

"No, please don't," Thorin pleaded.

Dain did not listen. "How many whips to you think they should get for treason? How about twenty…each."

"No! Dain leave them alone! Please!" Thorin pulled on the chains. He trashed back and from trying to get free and keep his nephews safe. If Grart was half as violent as the stories told, they would be dead after two of three hits. "Dain, don't do this. If you want to punish someone, punish me. Don't touch them, please! They're just boys."

"Boys who need to learn their place, start with the elder," Dain ordered.

"No!" Thorin screamed, but it was too late.

The whip came down on Fili who screamed out in pain despite using everything he had to keep it in. The metal spikes tore through his bare back. Blood coated the whip and dripped down the blonds' back.

"Fili!" Thorin screamed watching his nephew leaning heavily against the poll. Kili was screaming through his gag for this brother and had tears in his eyes. He fought with the ropes around his hands to no avail.

"Again," Dain ordered and Grart whipped Fili.

The prince screamed out even louder a spike tarring away at his muscles. He didn't want to scream. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction, or seem weak in front of Thorin, but he had never felt pain like this before. He could feel his muscle fibers being torn apart. His whole back was in indescribable pain which pulsed throughout the rest of his body. His breathing was heavy and painful. The whip marks were deep, the metal spike ripping away his flesh and muscles with each blow.

"Please Dain, stop this! Stop!" Thorin yelled. He couldn't watch this. He felt every blow on Fili like it was on his own skin. He couldn't keep watching Fili getting hurt.

"Again," Dain ordered another crack of the whip echoed out followed by Fili screaming.

Thorin could see the white of Fili's spine sticking out from the wound. Fili's knees were shaking. He only managed to keep himself upright by leaning all his weight and body against the poll. Thorin knew one more whip and Fili would fall to the ground.

"Please, Dain he can't take this! Let him go! Let him go, please," Thorin begged.

Dain turned to him. He looked completely indifferent to everything that was happening. "Thorin, they committed treason and for that they must face the consequences. Tell you what, since they're your heirs I will be lenient on them. They will only get five whips each," Dain said.

Thorin thanked his maker. They might be able to survive five whips. Fili and Kili were strong; they would live though the pain and whips if it was only happening five times. There was a chance they were going to make it out of this.

"Alright, Grart they only get five each. How many times have you whipped the elder already?" Dain asked.

"Can't say…I wasn't counting," the murderous dwarf answered.

"Neither was I…," Dain thought for a moment. "I guess we will just have to start over at one. Begin: One!" Another crack on the whip came down followed by Fili screaming. Thorin yelled out for Dain again pleading with him to stop and let his nephew go. Kili was a mess. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to call out for his brother through the gag in his mouth. Fili's eyes were closed and his breathing sounded like he was chocking.

"Two!" Dain yelled out and another whip came down.

Fili dropped to his knees this time barley making a sound as he was whipped. Blood was dripping from his mouth. His back was raw with torn bloody muscle and parts of his spine sticking out through the chucks of his back that were missing.

"Dain! Stop this!" Thorin screamed. "Please! Stop!" Thorin had tears in his eyes and his voice was cracking. Fili was not going to last much more of this. He was hardly hanging on and if he did, in fact, die it only meant Thorin would have to watch the same thing happen to Kili. He couldn't let that happen. He had to stop this before they both were killed before his eyes.

"If this is about the throne you can have it!" Thorin yelled.

"Come again," Dain said looking at Thorin.

"You can be king! I'll name you king; I'll step down just let them go!" Thorin pleaded. "Stop this and I will make you king."

"I don't want to be king," Dain informed him. "You see Thorin, I realized something. I have always planned on ruling Erebor, ever since I got the raven telling me you reclaimed it I had my eyes on the throne. Yet, now I have no desire for it. I don't want to be king, not anymore. After I ordered my loyal guards to throw you down that tunnel I thought that would be the end of it. You would die from the cold or lack of water and I would be king till Fili came of age. At that point I would have twisted Fili until he was loyal and let me rule in his place. I thought I had won and all my hopes had come true. I wanted nothing more than to be king back then.'

'Sadly, the little Halfling found you," Dain said. "I know he was trying to leave Erebor to warn the men of the lake. And it was in that moment, when everyone was so happy for your return and how people were ready to commit treason to keep you safe and your legacy alive that I learned the truth. I now know no matter what happens that company for yours and the dwarves from the Blue Mountains would always see you as a king, not me, even if you were dead. They love you, Thorin, care about you, are loyal beyond measure to you and I will never get that from them no matter what I do. I don't want to be king anymore Thorin, for I will never be able to inspire my subjects like you do. I will never have their full loyalty and they will never answer to me like they would for you."

"Then why are you doing this?" Thorin yelled.

Dain did not answer. He just smiled and turned Grart. "Now where were we? I have seem to lost count with that little…interruption. I guess we will have to start over again. One!"

"NO!" Thorin screamed as the whip collided with Fili's back again. Fili let out a faint gasp at impact, his body unable to make much noise as the pain became too overwhelming. His limbs were shaking and his breathing was heavy sounding like he couldn't exhale. Kili's muffled screaming called out for his brother.

Fili's body suddenly went lax. His head dropped to the side and his body collapsed on itself. The only thing stopping him from falling limp on the ground was the rope still holding his hands above his head.

Thorin had never screamed so loud. Even through the gag, Kili's voice was plain as day as he screamed for his brother. Fili wasn't moving anymore.

"Two!" Dain ordered.

"FILI!" Thorin screamed. The whip came down on Fili. He didn't scream or make even the slightest sound when he was whipped. His body just moved to the impact of the whip, but remained un-moving afterwards. Thorin shook his head tears streaming down his face.

Dain was about to order another whip when Thorin caught his attention by screaming for him to stop. "Please, please, don't do this! I'll do anything Dain, just please stop," Thorin cried. "Don't hurt him anymore. Don't do that Kili, please. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

**Wow, that took a lot to write. But sadistically enough I do feel better. I had a lot more planned to put in this chapter, but it was getting to long, so I'm splitting it up in two. =)**

**Review and have a good day! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm just going to get right to it.**

"Anything?"

"Yes."

Dain thought for a while. Thorin kept staring at Fili's unmoving form afraid of what Dain would say. He needed to get Fili out of here and to a healer. That was if he was still alive. There was large puddle of blood under Fili and it scared Thorin to his core. He couldn't lose Fili. He couldn't watch him die.

"Very well, I will stop on one condition," Dain said. "I want you to destroy the race of men."

"What?" Thorin questioned taking his eyes off Fili to look at Dain.

"I want you to order your army to destroy Lake-Town. As I said before, these dwarves are loyal to you, if you order it done they will do it without question. When I ordered them to end the men of the lake they hesitated did it out of duty. Yet, if you tell them you want that town sunk under the lake they will do it gladly," Dain patted Thorin on the shoulder.

Thorin growled. "I will not help you kill innocent people."

Dain sighed, "Fine then. Grart, start on the youngest."

"No! Leave them alone!" Thorin screamed.

Dain grabbed Thorin's face with his hands forcing them to look each other in the eyes. "Don't you understand Thorin? I will keep hurting them. I will kill Fili right in front of you, nice and slowly, if you do not do what I say. And, if you still do not see my way after I kill Fili, I will torture Kili right before your eyes. I will beat both of them within an inch of their lives. And they will not be the only ones. Continue to disobey me and I'll have to bring your dear sister in this."

"Stay away from her!" Thorin yelled in Dain's face. "You will not hurt her!"

"That depends on you, Thorin." Dain let go of Thorin's face pushing it away. "I told you before, I want you to be king. I want you to sit on your throne and make the decisions for the kingdom. Yet every one of your words and choices will be mine. You will do everything I say, when I say it, or they die. Everyone may see you as king, showing you that great loyalty, but everything that happens from now on and everything that you do will be because I told you. I control you now Thorin."

Thorin pulled on the chains. "I will not be your puppet!"

Dain stepped aside holding his hand towards Fili's mangled body. Thorin could see Fili moving slightly as he breathed. He was alive. "Shall I order another whip or will you declare war on the men of the lake for me? It's your choice."

Thorin lowered his head. What could he do? Fili was barely hanging onto life. One more whip would kill him, Thorin knew it. Fili would be dead and he would have to watch the same thing happen to Kili. There was no choice.

"I'll do it," Thorin said under his breath. "I'll do it, just let them go."

Dain narrowed his eyes. He ordered one of his guards to call a meeting in the great hall. "Please, let me go to Fili," Thorin begged. Dain glared at him. "Please, I'll declare your war; just let me go to him."

"Try anything and Grart starts on Kili," Dain said and Thorin nodded in argument. One of the guards unlocked his shackles and Thorin sprinted to Fili.

Thorin dropped to his knees in front of his nephew. He cupped Fili's face in his hands holding it up. "Fili…Fili…I'm here," Thorin felt tears in his eyes again. Fili's eyes were closed and his breathing was almost non-existent Thorin pulled Fili into his chest. He reached around and placed a hand on Fili's back. It was burning hot and oozing blood.

"Th…th...r…," Fili weakly breathed.

Thorin pulled Fili off his chest to hold his head in his hands. His eyes were still closed, but Thorn could tell Fili was trying to say his name. "It's okay I'm here. I'm right here, you're okay," Thorin rubbed his thumbs on the side of Fili's face hoping it would comfort him. "You're okay. You're going to be okay," Thorin glanced up at Kili who was still visibly crying. "I'm going to keep you safe, I promise. Just hold on Fili, I know it's hard but hold on."

"Thorin," Dain called out. "It is time." Thorin did not move. "I thought I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me." Dain said and Thorin could hear the dwarf with the whip clear his throat loudly. Thorin pressed his forehead against Fili's quickly, stood up, and walked over towards Dain.

"Now what?" Thorin asked with a glare.

"Now, you and I go to the great hall and you declare war on Lake-Town. In the mean time, my guards will take the little ones to a safe place, a place only I know the location of. If you try to do anything to me Thorin, I will make sure you will never find them. Also, if you try to warn that company of yours or show any sign that attack on the men of the lake isn't what you want I will finished what I started here," Dain told Thorin. "You will do as I say Thorin, or you will never see them again."

"Fili needs a healer," Thorin said not moving. "He will die without one."

Dain smiled. "Tell you what, if you convince me that you really want war, then maybe I'll get him a healer. There cannot be a doubt in anyone's mind that you are not in favor of this war. Perhaps you can play up that gold madness you and your grandfather so easily fell too." Dain smiled at Thorin finally getting everything he ever wanted. "Clean off your face, you won't convince anyone you want war if it looks like you have been crying."

The two left the room, Thorin glancing back to see a guard lifting up Fili to take him to wherever Dain had ordered. Thorin turned away. He hated himself. He hated himself for letting his heir get hurt and for being too weak to help him. He had to do what Dain said. It was the only way to keep Fili and Kili safe. No matter what Dain would say Thorin would do it in order to keep his nephews, his sons, from getting hurt.

It pained Thorin, but he declared war on the men of the lake. He avoided looking at members of the company while he spoke, unable to face them with the shame he felt. He acted like he had the gold sickness, like Dain had suggested. He hoped it would be enough to convince Dain. He hoped it would be enough to get a healer to Fili before he died. Thorin thought only of Fili and Kili as he ordered his army. He had to do this for them. He had no choice.

When he was done with his speech he watched as his army march out to prepare to kill the men of the lake. He thought of Bard, briefly. Thorin turned to leave only to hear the Halfling yelling out his name. Thorin stopped hearing Bilbo's frantic voice calling for him. He hated hearing Bilbo's voice. Bilbo, who helped pull from the sickness now thought he had it again. Thorin wanted to look at Bilbo and tell him the truth. He wanted to show the hobbit he wasn't mad. Yet, if he did that Dain would kill Fili and Kili. Thorin would not let that happen. He kept walking.

He and Dain talked for a while till he led Thorin down the dungeons. Thorin kicked himself. Of course Dain put them in the dungeons. Dain and a few guards brought Thorin to a cell far in the back. Fili was lying prone on a bed in the middle of the cell, his back still bloody and raw. His breathing was heavy, choking on each breath. Kili was standing next to him sobbing.

The guards opened the bars, pushed Thorin inside, and closed the doors behind him. Thorin grabbed the bars. "Where is a healer!?" He yelled at Dain.

Dain shrugged and began to walk away.

"Dain!" Thorin screamed. "He needs bandages and medicine! He'll die!"

"Yes, I suppose he will," Dain said and Kili began to cry louder.

Thorin panicked, which he rarely did. He needed to think of a way out of this. "Dain, if he dies then you will no longer be able to use his safety as a means to control me!" Thorin pointed out. He didn't care if Dain kept using him, just as long as Fili made it out of this alive.

Dain shrugged. "It matters not. If he dies I still have little Kili to torture and the others, once they arrive."

"Others?"

"Yes, as we speak my guards are getting your sister and the Halfling to join you in the cell. So, even if he dies I can still have your other nephew, only living sibling, and little pet to control you with." Dain smiled and walked away. Thorin kept holding onto the bars, pulling and pushing on them trying to escape, till he heard the door slam as Dain left.

"Thorin…," Kili called out through his tears. "Is Fili really going to die?"

Trying his hardest to smile Thorin put his hand on Kili's shoulder. "No, Kili, I won't let him. Take off your jacket, we need to stop the bleeding," Thorin said and Kili did what he was told. They set the jacket on Fili's back, who flinched at its touch. Kili began to say things to his brother about holding on and telling him not to die. Thorin began to press down on Fili's wounds, hoping it would stop the bleeding. Fili screamed out. Thorin closed his eyes and prayed that Fili would live.

**Aaaaand we are all caught up to where Bilbo left off! Still a lot more to come. Don't you guys just love Dain? **

**Review, pretty please, and have a good day! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks again for all the support! I had something else planned for this chapter then KiliandFiliGirl suggested that I do a flashback about how the boys got captured and I had to write it! So, thank you for the suggestion! **

Fili felt like he was being followed. Every moment he could feel eyes on him watching him from behind corners and down winding halls. He never saw anyone though. He would stop and look around, but the prince never saw anyone stalking him. Fili kept up his guard as he walked alone through the vast halls of Erebor.

Walking slowly Fili could hear a faint pinging sound echo through the halls every few seconds. A little curious, Fili followed the sound. The pinging noise grew louder and soon Fili could hear the faint sound of someone cursing. Fili reached down for his swords and then remembered he did not have them on his person. The pinging rang out again followed by someone sighing heavily. Taking a deep breath, Fili turned a corner to see the source of the noise.

Kili was standing on a balcony overlooking the many passes under the throne. He standing on the edge with his hand gripped into a tight fist raised above him head. Fili could see a small sack of stones at Kili's feet.

Fili crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

Kili jumped at the sound of his brother's voice nearly slipping off the edge. He saw his brother, gave him a smile and hid his hands behind his back. "I'm not doing anything, just standing here," Kili clearly lied and Fili narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'm trying to hit that railing over there with some pebbles I got outside," Kili said pointing to a railing on the opposite side of the room. "You got to hit that little gold ball on the top of the railing to win."

"Seems easy enough," Fili said picking up a stone. He had a better arm than his brother and Fili would enjoy a chance to rub it in Kili's face.

"You have to bounce it off the wall first," Kili comment. He threw his stone, hit the wall, but it fell short of the gold ball on the railing. "It's harder than it looks."

"Maybe for you," Fili said throwing the stone. It hit the wall, but ricocheted in the wrong direction. Kili laughed. "Let me try again."

The two brothers began taking turns trying to bounce the stone off the wall and hit the railing. They got closer and closer, but never seemed to hit it. Fili became flustered but Kili just laughed. Fili hit it after his sixth try and rubbed it into his brother's face. They found a different wall to try and bounce the stone off and started the competition all over again. Laughing, they both failed to get anywhere near the railing with their throws.

"Is this what you have been doing instead of coming to council meetings?" Fili asked during his turn.

"Sometimes," Kili answered with a laugh.

Soon enough, they ran out of stones. They sat down laughing, their arms a little swore from throwing over hand so much.

"Hey, Kili," Fili said getting serious. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Fili shrugged, "For being so busy lately. It seems like forever since the two of us sent time together. Running Erebor takes a lot of mine and Thorin's time."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," Kili lied in a soft voice. He lowered his head and pulled his knees closer to himself.

Fili smiled at his brother. "Tell you what; starting today I'm going to make some more time for you and me. We can do all those things we said we were going to do here in Erebor before the quest started."

"Didn't we say we would TP the throne room?" Kili asked smiling.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't do that," Fili said and two began laughing loudly.

"I missed this," Kili said under his breath.

"Me too."

/

Fili and Kili walked around Erebor trying to remember all the pranks they had planned to do in Erebor. They would never do any of them now. They were not as young and foolish now as they were when they first left the Blue Mountains. The quest had changed them, made them finally grow up.

"Prince Fili and Kili!" a guard from the Iron Hills called out to them as they were laughing. The brothers stopped laughing. The guard was running towards them with a panicked look in his face. "Sirs, I have been looking for you everywhere," the guard franticly told them.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Fili asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes, King Thorin is hurt."

"What!?" the two brother's questioned together.

"He was complaining of a headache and then passed out. We cannot wake him and we dare not move him," the guard told them. "He is in one of the rooms near the throne, please hurry." The guard said and ran towards the room.

Fili and Kili quickly followed too concerned about their uncle's safety to wonder why Thorin was even in that room or wonder why only one guard came to get them with such important news. The guard opened the door for them and Fili and Kili ran inside calling their uncle's name. The door slammed behind them and they quickly saw Thorin was not inside. It took them only a second to realize it was a trap.

Eight guards jumped Fili and Kili from behind. One quickly put a cloth over their mouths making it so they couldn't yell out for help. They quickly wrestled Fili to the floor easily pulling him onto his back for they were much bigger and older than the two princes. They held Fili's arms down, but he managed to kick out his foot, breaking one of the guard's noses. With only three guards on him Fili began to squirm his way out of their hold. Just as he thought he was about to break free he felt a great pain in the side of his head and everything went dark.

Kili was pushed down onto his stomach as the four guards jumped him. He trashed back and forth trying to break free. He could feel the guards wrapping a rope around his wrist behind his back. Using all his strength Kili rolled over onto his side, pushing the guards off him. He tried to get up, but the guards were on him again pushing him back down onto his stomach. They started taking off his shirt making Kili panic and fight back even more. He managed to get the gag out of his mouth, but just before he was about to scream out for help another voice cut him off.

"Enough!" Kili looked up to see Dain towering over him. "Keep struggling and my guards will knock you out like your brother," Dain said glancing to his side.

Kili turned his head to see Fili sprawled out on his back unconsouios. "Dain, you bastard, what are you doing!? If you hurt my brother, I swear you'll regret it! We're Thorin's heirs!"

Dain laugh and squatted down to be closer to Kili. "Oh, I know. But don't worry little Kili," Dain stroked Kili's hair. "Thorin will be joining us real soon."

Kili saw a dwarf standing behind Dain holding a large spiked whip. "What are you going to do to Thorin?' Kili asked, but Dain said nothing. "What are you going to do to him!?" Kili screamed thinking of the days when Thorin was missing.

Dain lifted the gag back into Kili's mouth. "Tie them to the polls and fetch their uncle for me," Dain ordered and the guards pulled a struggling Kili to the poll. They took off his shirt and bound his hands forcing Kili to watch as they did the same thing to his unconscious brother. Fili slowly began to wake up as they finished tying him down to the poll. Fili looked at his brother, who shook his head and he knew this wasn't going to end well.

**Alright, NOW we are going to go back to where Bilbo left off. I had a snow day today so I had time to write this. I might be able to get another chapter written today, but no promises. **

**Review, I actually read them, and have a good day. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Back again. I can't believe how long this story has gotten! Trust me, I never thought it was going to be this long. I really, really, hope people are still enjoying/reading it despite its length. **

Fili was hardly hanging onto life. His breathing was getting lighter with each moment that passed. His brother and uncle kept pressing down with the jacket stopping most of the bleeding, but he had lost too much already and his skin was starting to go pale and cold.

"Thorin!" The king heard someone calling out his name, probably Kili, but he doesn't have time to answer it. He had to save his nephew from dying first. He had to find a way to bandage the wounds, to get Fili breathing normally again, to stop infection from setting in, and a way to prevent him from losing Fili forever.

"Thorin!" the voice yelled out even louder.

"What?!" Thorin bellowed. He looked up to see Kili was staring out the cell bars. Turning his head Thorin saw that Bilbo was standing outside of the cell bars. "Bilbo!" Thorin yelled then ran over to the bars to the hobbit. "What are you doing here?"

It took Bilbo a while to answer still shocked and horrified at the sight of blood soaking through the jacket on Fili's back. "I-I followed Dain looking for you. Is he alright?" Bilbo asked looking at Fili.

"Bilbo listen to me, you have to get out of here. You need to get out of Erebor; you need to get as far away from here as possible!" Thorin said distraught.

The hobbit shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving. Thorin, what happened to Fili?"

Thorin reached out through the bars and grabbed the hobbit's collar. "The same thing that will happen to you if you don't get out. Dain thinks that you are weak and that no one will notice if you went missing. Bilbo, Dain is coming for you and my sister. He will torture the two of you in front of me like he did with Fili. I can't watch that again. Please, find my sister and get her out of Erebor now."

Bilbo nodded, "I will Thorin. I'll tell the whole company what is going an-"

"No!" Thorin cut Bilbo off. "You cannot tell anyone. Convince Dis to leave Erebor, but do not tell any members of the company!"

"Thorin, they need to know!"

"Dain will kill anyone you tell. He'll..," Thorin glanced at Kili who was still trying to help his brother. "Please, just get my sister and yourself out."

Bilbo nodded. He had pieced together what had happened and he could see from the look in Thorin's eyes that the dwarf was terrified it would happen again to someone else he loved. Bilbo glanced at Fili wondering if this would be the last time he ever saw him. "I'll get Dis out Thorin, I promise."

Thorin thanked Bilbo and turned back to Fili. Bilbo ran off to find Thorin's sister. The bleeding had finally stopped, but his breathing was almost nonexistent. Thorin pressed his hand on Fili's neck he could hardly feel his pulse. Thorin blinked tears from his eyes. It was only a matter of time now. Fili wasn't going to make it. He was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

It took everything Thorin had to keep on a brave face for Kili. He knew his youngest nephew was extremely emotional taking this even harder than he was. Thorin reached out and put his hand on Kili's shoulder. It wasn't comforting, given the severity of the situation, but it was the best he could do.

He could hear the door to the dudgeon opening and Thorin guessed it was Bilbo leaving. Thorin had no idea how Bilbo could sneak so many places without being seen. It was like he could disappear out of sight completely. It was quite for a moment as the two listened to Fili's breathing becoming more and more faint.

"How is our dear boy doing?" Dain's voice called.

"Mother!" Kili screamed out.

Dain was standing outside the bars, two of his guards holding Dis. She was gagged and had blood in her hair where she had been hit on the side of the head. She was struggling against their hold till she saw Fili lying on the bed clinging onto life by threads. A guard opened the bars, tossed her inside, and then locked the royal family inside.

Kili knelt down to his mother's side helping her get the rope off her wrists and the gag out of her mouth. She stood up and looked over her dying son. She stroked Fili's hair crying.

Thorin cursed. Bilbo was not able to get to his sister in time. Now she was at risk of being hurt; now she had to watch Fili die. He could hear her crying over Fili's body as Dain just stood watching with a smile. "Dain," Thorin growled. "I'll do anything, just get Fili help. Don't make me watch him die."

Dain thought for a moment. "Sign this, and I'll get you all the medical supplies you need to keep the dear lad alive." Dain handed Thorin a scroll through the bars.

"What is it?" Thorin questioned.

"A message to Bard of Lake-Town requesting that he comes to Erebor immediately." Dain sneered. "The message says you have something important to discuss with him in person and in private. With how I worded it, I'm sure he will come alone."

"What are you planning?" Thorin questioned gripping the paper tight.

Dain reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of medical bandages. He tossed them in the air casually. "Is that bargemen really your biggest concern right now, Thorin?"

Thorin glanced over at Fili and his sister crying next to him. "How do I know you'll keep your word?"

Dain shrugged. "You don't, but then again, will you really risk watching your heir die slowly and painfully in front of you?"

"Give me something to write with." A guard handed Thorin a quill through the bars. Thorin quickly read over the message. Just like Dain had said the message made it sound like there was an emergency in Erebor and Bard was needed right away. Thorin hated himself, but he signed his name. He rolled up the scroll and handing it back to Dain.

"Thank you for being so co-operative Thorin," Dain smiled. He threw the bandages to Thorin. A guard handed him a jar of healing herbs. Kili ran over the bars taking some more medicine and needles to sue Fili's wound close from a guard. Kili and Thorin began wrapping the bandages around Fili who breathing seemed to grow more noticeable.

Dain cleared his throat, "Don't I get a thank you?"

Thorin glared at Dain. "What are you going to do to Bard?"

"_I'm_ not going to do anything, Thorin," Dain laughed and walked away.

**Yes, got another chapter in during my snow day! You will be seeing Bard in future chapters! Yay! **

**Review and have a super day! **


	23. Chapter 23

**It stopped snowing so I have classes again. It's not fair. ** **I wish every day was a snow day! **

They did all they could. Dis held her son's hand as Thorin and Kili wrapped his wounds and gave him medicine. Fili would cough up blood and cringe at any touch on his back. Sweat covered his brow and his heavy breathing turned to painful moans. For a moment it seemed like he was doing better. His eyes opened for a quick second, but they closed again. His breathing became more-or-less regular and his body seemed to relax. All signs showed that he had lived through the worst of it and the medicine Thorin got from Dain was working. Then Fili broke out into an intense fever. They had nothing to bring his temperature down. Heat radiated off his body and he moaned like he was caught in a bad dream. With nothing to stop the fever Thorin slumped down in the corner of the cell watching Fili burning. They did all they could. Now they had to wait.

Kili slid down next to his uncle. He curled up into a ball next to Thorin not knowing what else to do. Dis kept by her oldest son's side wiping the sweat off his brow with a cloth. She knew it wasn't helping, but she refused to leave her child's side. Fili's moans and heavy breathing was the only sound in the cell for the longest time. Then the sound of Kili crying into his knees followed.

Thorin wasn't one for emotion. He knew crying would do nothing. He learned long ago crying doesn't change the past, doesn't cure those who were sick, or bring back those who were dead. Crying never solved any problems, yet Thorin felt like crying. He put his hand on Kili's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Thorin said softly to Kili. He knew what this felt like. "I'm so sorry I caused this. I should have agreed to what Dain wanted faster. I should have…done something."

"It's not your fault, uncle," Kili said sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

Thorin didn't respond. He looked up at Fili then down at his feet. He felt completely useless. There was nothing he could do to help Fili, or help his family get out of this. All he could do was sit and wait till Dain came back with another order or Fili died. Whatever came first. The only good thing Thorin could think of was that at least Bilbo was safe. The little hobbit that enjoyed simple things, like reading, and maps should never have to go through this. Thorin was glad the hobbit was headed away from all the horrors this mountain brought.

A few hours passed. Kili fell asleep, the stress of everything being too much for him. Dis and Thorin spoke for a while and Thorin told her everything that had happened. She stayed by Fili side, but then losing hope she sat down next to her other son and pulled him in close as he got his, much needed, rest.

Dis gave him the best smile she could manage. "Kili is right Thorin; this is not your fault." Thorin stood up at his sister's words and walked over to Fili, who was still fighting a losing battle with the fever.

Another hour passed and Dis fell asleep holding her youngest son. Thorin watched them sleeping wishing it could always be like this, wishing Dain would never try to hurt them, and wished they could be spared from this tragedy. Thorin turned to Fili. His breathing had calm down but his body continued to get warmer. Thorin stroked Fili hair like he use too when Fili was a boy. His hair was drenched in sweat.

"I'm sorry," Thorin said under his breath. He checked over the wounds on his back again. They were bleeding slightly, but it was nothing to worry about. Thorin sighed heavily. If only there was something more he could do.

"Th…Thor…in?" a weak voice called out.

Thorin nearly jumped five feet in the air. Fili was awake shifting slightly, his eyes narrowly opened. Thorin knelt down at Fili's side their blue eyes meeting. "Fili, can you hear me?" Thorin asked, but Fili just blinked a few times having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "You're going to be okay, just stay awake."

"Th…th...thorin…?" Fili weakly breathed out.

"I'm here, I'm here," Thorin put his hand on Fili's head rubbing his hair again and giving him a smile. Fili weakly called for Thorin again even though he looking directly at him. "I'm here Fili, I'm right here." Thorin scanned Fili's eyes knowing there was no recognition in them.

Fili's breathing became sharp and heavy. "D-do-d-don't…don't," Fili struggled to breathing. He coughed causing Kili to stir. "Don't...don't…th-thorin…don't," Fili said with each painful breath. He began to move his mouth as though to speak but only ragged breaths came out.

Thorin shook his head, "What are you trying to tell me, Fili?"

"D-d-don't…la….ke," Fili chocked out. "Don't….hurt…th…la-lake," Fili took a few more painful breaths before continuing, "be...because of…m-me." Fili coughed again then fell back asleep his breathing becoming calm.

Thorin gasped then lowered his head. Sometimes Fili was too selfless. The hours passed by slowly as Thorin stayed knelt as his nephew's side. Thorin must have fallen asleep for the next thing he knew he was being jolted awake by the booming sound of Dain's voice.

"Great news, cousin, Bard is on his way here right now!" Dain cheered. "You must get ready Thorin, you and him have much to talk about." Dain opened the cell and ordered Thorin to come with him.

Without protest Thorin stood up, gave one glance back to his family and followed Dain. They went to the armory where Dain ordered Thorin to put on Thror's armor, crown included. Thorin did it without question. He was hesitant putting the crown back on. His hands started to shake when he reached out for it and dark thought filled his mind. He shook the thoughts away and put on the crown.

"I haven't seen that company of yours in the last new hours and that little hobbit still evades me," Dain said making Thorin stop for a moment while he strapped his belt. "Planning something are we?"

"No," Thorin quickly replied and finished strapping his belt.

"Do you know what I am planning on having you to do to that bargeman?" Dain asked with a smirk.

Thorin nodded slowly. "You want me to kill him."

"Yes," Dain paused. "And will you?"

"…Yes."

Dain smiled and told Thorin the plan. The two of them were to welcome Bard to Erebor at the gate. Then they were to led him to the meeting hall where Thorin was to ask him to have a seat and have a drink. The drink, Dain told, would have a paralytic inside it made from the spider's venom. Once Bard was frozen Thorin was slice his throat, or preferably, behead him. Dain made sure to throw in threats to Dis and Kili as he told Thorin the plan for Bard. He told Thorin if he gave even the slightest hit to Bard what was going on they would die painfully and slowly.

"My Lords, Bard of Lake-Town is here," a guard informed them.

"Good, tell him to wait by the gate, King Thorin and I will be right with him," Dain told the guard.

"My Lords, you should know that he did not come alone," the guard said and the air got caught in Thorin's lungs. "He brought his children with him."

"Very well, prepare drinks for the kiddies too and tell them we will be with them shortly," Dain ordered. The guard bowed and left.

"I will not murder Bard in front of his own children!" Thorin yelled.

Dain shook his head, "of course not, that would be cruel." Dain said and Thorin sighed in relief. "You'll murder his kids first, in front of him."

**Sorry for the set-up filler chapter, but next time will be the continuation with Bard. This story only has like three of four more chapters left. **

**Review and have a good, non-murder filled, day! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Yes, I am still alive and no, I haven't given up on this story. I have been so busy with school work it is not funny leaving me no time to write. But I have some free time now! Sorry about taking so long. **

It took everything Thorin had to keep himself composed as he walked with Dain to meet with Bard and his children. He swallowed hard telling himself he had to this for his family. He reminded himself he had no choice and killing the bargemen was the only way to keep those he loved most safe. Dain was, of course, smiling a big cocky smile as the two walked to meet Bard, who was waiting at the front gate for them.

"Remember, say anything or try to warn him and your kin dies," Dain whispered to Thorin.

Bard smiled when he spotted Thorin. The two had become close as they rebuilt their homes together. They had a meeting with each other practically once a week and they were almost border line friends. Thorin had even stayed the night when a bad storm hit when they were meeting in Lake-town. Bard's youngest daughter gave Thorin a big wave as he walked over to them.

"King Thorin," Bard said with a bow. His children bowed as well.

"Lord Bard," Thorin said in a faint voice and bowed as well. Dain just glared.

"I hope it is alright that I brought my children, even though you said you wanted to meet in private. They were quite adamant in coming," Bard told Thorin glancing down at his eldest Sigrid.

Dain stepped forward. "It is no trouble at all, Dragon-Slayer. I do not believe we have met, I am Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills."

"Sir Thorin," Sigrid's shy voice called out. "Is Fili around, by chance?" She asked the dwarf king as her brother rolled his eyes.

Thorin's heart skipped a beat. Images of Fili lying bloody and half alive flashed in his mind. He could feel Dain's eyes on him making sure he said the right thing. Thorin took a deep breath. "Fili is…he's taking care of other matters, he won't he joining us." Thorin lied to her.

"Oh, okay," Sigrid said sadly, but then forced herself to smile.

"Shall we then," Dain said and ushered the others towards the meeting room. The group began walking. Tilda ran up to Thorin's side smiling brightly. She was currently going through a 'dwarf phase' thinking they were the coolest thing in all of Middle-Earth. She especially enjoyed their braids and she spent all her time braiding her and her sister's hair.

The group walked in silence, Thorin's head down. He watched his feet stepping in front of the other wishing he could stop. He wished he could stop and warn Bard what was going to happen. He wished he could stop leading the man and his family to their deaths. Yet, Thorin just kept on walking. He hated himself, Mahal did he hate himself. He gripped a tight fist and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from warning Bard what Dain was going to make him do.

"Is everything alright, Thorin?" Bard asked as they walk. He noticed that the dwarf king was extremely tense and gripping a fist so tight his knuckles were white.

Thorin shot a quick glance to Dain. "Everything is fine," Thorin snapped having a bit more stress in his voice than Dain would have liked. Yet, the topic was dropped for the next moment they entered the meeting hall. Dain told Bard and his children to have a seat at the large table in the center of the room. Thorin stared at the glasses on the table then quickly looked away. He glanced up at the hallway and balcony that over looked the meeting room spotting one of Dain's loyal guards patrolling. Feeling immensely guilty Thorin sat down at the table across from Bard.

Thorin noticed that the glasses were empty and he let out a sigh of relief. He remembered Dain's plan was to make them drink a paralytic so Bard would be frozen thus not be able to fight back. Thorin wrapped his fingers around the sword at his side. It felt so heavy and cold. Dain was making small talk and Thorin could hear Bard's daughters laughing with each other. Thorin lowered his head even more. _For my kin_, he had to keep saying to himself.

"So, why have you called me here, Thorin?" Bard's voice snapped Thorin out of this thought.

Thorin opened his mouth to say something, what exactly he did not know, but Dain spoke first. "It is a rather delicate matter Dragon-Slayer," Dain said smoothly knowing he had full control of the situation.

"Please, just call me Bard. The whole Dragon-Slayer is bit over the top," Bard told Dain, just like he told anyone who gave him that title.

"But you are the one who killed the beast are you not?" Dain pressed. "Truly, it is an impressive feat. I still do know how you managed it. Few would be so bold, so brave, as to stand up to a live dragon. Still, I do not know if it was bravely or madness that made you think you could stand up to Smaug."

"Actually, it was neither," Bard admitted looking over at his children.

"It's scary," Thorin suddenly said in a low and soft voice. "The things we are capable of doing when those we care about are under threat."

Bard nodded in agreement. He looked at Thorin wondering why he was refusing to look him the eye. Thorin wasn't acting like he normally did. He wasn't boasting his pride and nobility like he always did. He didn't have his firm and strong demeanor; instead he looked on edge and, dare Bard think it, Thorin almost looked frightened.

"Well, how about we get started," Said Dain then beckoned one of his guards over. "Please get our guests something to drink," Dain said and Thorin let out a gasp, which only Bain noticed. The guard bowed and walked away.

Thorin closed his eyes. He thought of Fili, Kili, and Dis. He couldn't let them get hurt. He had already lost so much; saw so much death and pain. He couldn't go through it again. He couldn't lose the three of them; they were all he had. He would not let them be hurt. They were his family. They meant everything to him.

Soon enough the guard came back with a large pitcher filled with an ale looking liquid. He poured it into Bard and his children's glasses. Thorin's brain was screaming for him to act; to stop this, but he sat still, for his heart was screaming at him to do as Dain said. Bard took his glass and pressed it up to his lips.

"Wait!" Thorin yelled. Bard set down his glass and Dain shot Thorin a glare. Thorin looked from Bard to Dain trying to figure out what he should do. Thorin was not a killer. Sure, he had killed plenty of orcs, but they were orcs. Thorin never killed someone who was innocent. Killing an innocent would make him no better than an orc. Bard was a good man. He didn't deserve death and he certainly didn't deserve to die like this. Not in front of his children. Thorin gripped a tight fist, he would have to kill his children too. Yet, if he didn't kill Bard then Kili or Dis or Fili would be killed in his place. There was no choice.

"I think we should make a toast," Thorin lied, picking up his glass.

Bard smiled and agreed. They all raised a glass, even the kids, and Bard said something nice about allies turning into friends. Thorin felt his heart sinking deeper into his stomach as Bard praised Thorin for helping the people of the lake and giving them the supplies they needed to survive. Bard gave Thorin a nod when he was finished with his speech and drank down the poisoned drink.

Dain and Thorin watch the four humans drinking, not touching the drink themselves. Dain smiled wickedly, almost laughing at one point, as Thorin turned away. Bard seemed to notice this and set down the drink, his arm feeling surprising heavy.

"You still have not told me why you called this meeting Thorin," Bard stated. He noticed that the dwarves had not touched their drink and he felt panic rush through his body.

"Da, I don't feel right," Bain said looking down at his legs.

Bard stood up abruptly "What is goin-," he started to say, but a sudden wave of stiffness rushed through his body. His legs grew tense like they had been frozen in place. He leaned forward pressing his hand on the table, his breathing growing ragged. He could hear his children yelling out for him but he couldn't move his legs. "What have you done?" Bard managed to ask before his arms went tense and he fell to the ground.

Bard laid on his side, his head pointing under the table. He saw the sword at Thorin's side getting nervous. He tried to turn his head to see his children, who had suddenly gone quite, but his neck was stiff. The tension left his body getting replaced but a consuming numbness. His body became limp and his own body felt foreign to him. All Bard could do was ever so slightly wiggle his fingers and control his eyes, even then the movement was difficult like they were tired down with weights.

He watched as Thorin and Dain stood up from the table. He tried, once again, to move. His breathing became heavy as he tried to will himself to move more than just his eyes and the tips of his fingers. No matter how hard he struggled his body would not responded. He was completely frozen in place, helpless, and confused.

Dain laughed loudly watching the bargemen and his kids fall to the floor petrified. He got up from the table, patting Thorin on the back, and looked at his work. The children looked dead. The venom worked perfectly freezing them so they couldn't even move their eyes. The venom also slowed their breathing making it look like they weren't breathing at all. Dain frowned when he saw Bard. The venom had not worked so perfectly on him, due to his size. He could still move most of his face, eyes included, and his breathing was loud and heavy. Dain kicked Bard onto his back.

Thorin slowly walked over to Dain's side. He watched as Bard struggled to move and opened his mouth as though trying to speak. "Th…tho..," Bard fought to say. Bard's eyes caught Thorin's. Thorin could see Bard was scared, but not for himself. Thorin turned his gaze away.

"You know what to do," Dain ordered and Thorin unsheathed his sword. Bard began to fight the poison more, his breathing growing even heavier and his fingertips moving like crazy. Thorin walked over to Bard and placed the blade on his Adam's apple.

"D-don't," Bard managed to say. Thorin held the blade in place. It felt heavy in his hand. "D-don't," Bard painfully repeated. Thorin made eye contact again with Bard remembering all the meetings and conversation they had together. He lifted the blade slightly off his skin.

"Need I remind you what happens if you don't Thorin?" Dain asked. Bard was looking at him with a confused face. Bard turned his attention back to Thorin who was now visibly shaking. "Kill him and his children, Thorin, now!" Dain ordered.

Thorin pressed the blade back down on Bard's neck. He was shaking and he felt like he could cry. This wasn't right. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to kill his friend. He wasn't a killer. He wasn't a monster. He didn't want to, but he had too.

He shifted the sword, having the tip of the blade pointing perpendicular into Bard's neck. Thorin lifted the sword into the air high above his head. Thorin looked down at Bard's still form. "I'm sorry," he whispered and plunged the sword down.

**Ah, feels good to be back! I will really, really try to get the next chapter out ASAP. I have just been so busy lately. I will, hopeful, get the next one out within the week. **


End file.
